The Growth of Japan
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Parody of The Lion King. Can China raise Japan and help him lead a powerful life as a nation? Or will Russia have his way and become one with China. And will Japan be lead astray when he meets the Italy brothers? Only one way to find out. Click to read.
1. The Presentation

Everyone was gathering in the conference room. It was a big day and no one could afford to miss it. Hong Kong walked in and, facing China, bowed. China smiled and nodded politely at him, and Hong Kong took his place at China's side as China searched the crowd of nations in front of him.

The crowd parted as England walked forward, everyone bowing slighly as he passed to stand in front of China. England and China shook hands, smiling as if they were old friends.

Placing a hand on England's shoulder, China led him to the door of the conference rooom. England opened the door and Taiwan entered, holding a small child in her arms. Gently, England took the child and whispered some words that sounded like a blessing. From his pocket, he pulled out a small vial of red paint which he opened and made a small mark on the baby's forehead. Whispering a few more words, he looked up at China and Taiwan and smiled.

He turned away from them and walked to stand in front of the large group. Taiwan and China followed, standing slightly behing him. England shifted the baby so all of the nations could see his face.

Hong kong walked around the room, opening all the shades and windows, letting the light and air filter in.

"Hello," England's voice rang throughout the room. "Today all of the nations of the world have gathered together to see this baby presented. By appearing today, you have acknowledge that this baby is one of us and will be recognized as such from here on out." England looked around the room to make sure that everyone understood what he was saying. Faced with only nods, he continued, "This baby will grow up to be a powerful nation and until then, he will be watched and tutored by China and Taiwan. Any objections?"

Everyone knew the baby was better off being raised by China and Taiwan, so no one argued.

"Very well," England nodded. "Then may I present, Japan!" England lifted baby Japan and everyone standing in front of England looked upon the baby for a few seconds and then began to bow. Row by row, everyone bowed in front of the baby. He brought the baby down to cradle in his arms once more. "You all saw that the baby recieved my blessing when I took him from Taiwans arms. Now all of you must give him your blessing as well."

England turned to face China, who whispered some words over Japan, and then to Taiwan, who took a flower petal and rubbed it along Japan's forehead. England walked to each of the countries and they all did their own movement of blessing over Japan.

When England was finally able to give Japan back to Taiwan, China pulled him aside.

"Everyone was here?" China asked him. "Everyone came to bless him?" China seemed kind of anxious.

"Well," England began, "the truth is..."

"Someone's missing," Hong Kong finished for him, appearing at his side.

"Exactly," England nodded.

China looked around the room at the nations that were now filing out. "Who was it? Someone close to us?"

"Actually," England said, "it's someone who may end up posing a threat."

The last nation left the room, closing the door behind him. This left Taiwan and Japan to wait on England, China, and Hong Kong.

"Something wrong?" Taiwan asked.

"Someone didn't come today," Hong Kong answered.

If Taiwan was upset, she was able to hide it well. "Who was it?"

China looked between England and Hong Kong, waiting for someone to answer. "Well?" he pressed.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong knocked on the door of the too familiar home. He was sent to warn of China's arrival. Latvia opened the door and gestured for Hong Kong to enter.<p>

"Thanks for showing up when you did," Latvia said, shaking. "He was upset that I was gone and...well, let's just say I think that I was almost lunch."

Russia walked into the room and stared at Hong Kong. "What brings you here?" he said.

"I'm here to let you know that China will be here soon," Hong Kong responded. "I hope you have a good excuse for missing the ceremony."

Latvia had taken this short exchange between the two nations to run away. Russia watched him go. "Look what you did," he said. "We had been playing."

"You don't have time to play! Any minute now China will walk through that door. He is highly upset."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Russia moved closer to Hong Kong, a strange glint in his eye.

"Wait, what are you doing? Don't give me that look!" Hong Kong yelled as Russia backed him against the wall and reached for something in his pocket.

Whatever Russia was about to do was interrupted as China burst through the front door. "Russia! Leave him alone!"

"That's very good timing, teacher," Hong Kong sighed loudly.

"China!" Russia said happily. "It's so nice of you stop by!"

"We didn't see you today at Japan's blessing!" China was yelling.

"Was that today? Hmmm. I don't recall." Russia tilted his head to the side, staring serenely at China.

Hong Kong stepped forward, "You should've been one of the first there. You live so close."

"Yes," Russia nodded slowely. "And now the baby will be closer."

"That _baby_ will be a future nation. Someone you will have to get to know. Someone you will have to respect, just like the other nations."

"Yes, I'll have to practice my manners."

"You'll have to come by and bless him, Russia!"

"Was anyone there to bless me?" Russia mused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" China demanded. "Of course people were there to bless you! And you've done it plenty! What makes Japan different?"

Russia tilted his head, looking China in the eye. "As far as the baby goes, we'll have to see won't we?"

With that, Russia left the room, leaving China and Hong Kong in their thoughts.

"He's one of those difficult ones, teacher. Unpredictable."

China looked down at Hong Kong and gestured that they leave. "We're going to have a problem if he doesn't bless Japan."

"He's Russia. He's just upset he hasn't taken you over yet. He probably thinks that Japan will delay that."

China cringed at the truth in this statement. "We'll have to watch him."

"Unless he's already watching us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I feel like I'm breaking some rules doing this. Especially since Japan is probably seen as older than Taiwan, but that's the good thing about fan fiction I suppose.  
>So, it's not hard. I'm sure you can all guess what movie I'm using to parody. First person to guess correctly gets an author's note mention? Unless you already know what it is like Dyslexic-Carmie. No mention for you!<br>Except I kind have just mentioned you. **

**Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this parody. **

**Have a good day and please review. **


	2. Your Home Vs My Home

Japan was standing outside, staring at the land that would be his when he got old enough to take care of it. He turned and walked inside, tiptoeing so he wouldn't wake up anyone, but the closer he was to China's room, the less he could contain himself. He broke into a run, closing the gap of a few feet before halting in front of China's door. He listened for a few minutes, trying to hear if China was awake. When he decided that China was still snoozing, he slid the door opened and stomped loudly towards China, trying to wake him up.

"China," Japan whispered. "China?" He poked China lightly. "China." Japan stood quietly. He sighed quietly and poked China again. "China!"

"Isn't it Taiwan's turn to be here?" China mumbled. He was referring, of course, to the fact that Taiwan and China took turns teaching Japan how to be a nation and sleeping at Japan's house.

Japan shook his head, "You told her you were going to take her turn because you had to show me something that would mean more coming from you."

China opened one eye and studied Japan. Had he said that? It was too early to be sure, but Japan was already up and dressed, ready at a time that most kids would rather sleep through.

"You said that it had to be early morning. The sun will be rising soon," Japan reported.

China sat up and nodded. "Right, okay. I'll get ready."

Japan smiled and walked out of China's room, closing the door behind him. He walked outside and stood under a sakura tree as he waited for China. Even though he was only a child, he appreciated the way the sun rose over his home.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" China walked up behind him. He placed a hand on Japan's shoulder, "Let's take a walk." As they walked, Japan stayed a step behind China, letting him lead the way. They soon came to a beach and China squinted through the darkness, where the sun light had not yet reached. "You can almost see my home from here," he smiled.

"Almost," Japan replied, watching China. "Why are we here?"

China turned away from the water and motioned for Japan to do the same. "What do you see, Japan?"

Japan looked at the rising sun and everything it was lighting up. "Home," he said, looking back at China.

"Exactly. This is your home Japan." China turned back to the darkness, "And my home is that way. What is the difference between me and you, my home and your home?"

Japan had to think for a moment. "You have to take care of your home alone. Right now, I have help to take care of my home. My teachers, China and Taiwan have to help me. No one helps China or Taiwan."

China smiled again, "Exactly. The day will come when the sun will set and I will no longer be here to help you. The sun will rise the next day and illuminate your home, and you will have to care for it yourself."

"And all of it will be mine?" Japan scanned his home and decided it was very large, he wondered if China's home was as big. "Will I ever be able to visit your home?" Japan asked him.

"Of course you will," China chuckled. "We can go tomorrow if you'd like."

Japan turned to look at China's home and looked beyond. "What's north of your home?"

China's eyes widened. "You've met Russia, Japan. Do you remember." Japan thought back to the odd, childish man that always wore a scarf and nodded. "Well, north of my home is Russia's home. You must never go there."

"But if I'm to be a nation, shouldn't I visit all the other nations?" he asked.

"You can meet with Russia on different land, but if would be best if you never went to Russia's home and Russia never came to yours. Right now everything is in a balance and the balance isn't being disrupted. Who knows what might happen if you were to go there. You'll understand when you are a bit older."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And congrats to ****Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin for guessing the Lion King correctly. I was hoping it was painfully obvious. **

**The scene where Mufasa tells Simba, "One day the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you." Is the whole reason this fanfic is being written right now. All because something clicked in my brain that matched this scene with the scene in Hetalia where Japan says, "Hello China, from where the sun sets, I am Japan from where the sun rises." **

**So, before I started writing this chapter, I looked up Hetalia/Lion King in the search and 5 stories came back. Mine, a Parody of Kovu's Exile, Two that were nearly word for word except with name changes, and one really weird one involving Prussia and Germany that lasted one chapter. I hope my story is better than that. **

**Also, my mom brought home one of those japanese puzzles. The ones with the two sticks and each have a loop and you have to get them apart and together. Psh. My brother got it apart easily, but couldn't get it back together and I was able to get it together but not apart. It helps if you aren't really paying attention to what you are doing. Lol. **

**I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Have a good day, please review, and DFTBA**


	3. Lunging

Japan was sitting at China's kitchen table waiting for something to eat. China was in the middle of telling Japan "the proper way to make rice," when Hong Kong rushed in.

"Teacher, I have some news that you should know about!"

Japan looked up at Hong Kong, who didn't look like he had anything urgent to say. Then again, when did Hong Kong ever look like he had anything important to say.

China nodded, "Go on."

"Well, it started with the Americans. They are just pouring into China Town, going to the buffets and clearing out all the food."

"Uh-huh."

Japan almost laughed. Hong Kong was just gossipping and China didn't look that interested. He just continued cooking, but no longer explained to Japan what was happening.

"And the Germans refuse to let go of this grudge. It's like they are just putting their brain into their muscles."

Japan idely wondered if this was the sort of stuff that he would have to listen to once he became his own nation. Sometimes, he wondered if he should just ignore everyone and hide in his house, but China wouldn't let him do that.

"And the Italians are panicking, then again when aren't they, apparently the Italy brothers are..."

Japan stopped listening. He didn't have to worry about this now. He got up from the table and went through the knapsack he had brought with him, pulling out a bokken, and started to practice his footing.

"I don't happen to think the Swiss did anything to the Italy brothers but it seems pretty sketchy to..."

"I see," China still wasn't listening as he turned off the oven and turned to face Japan, who nearly fell with his last lunge. "Japan," he whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Lunging," Japan mumbled, trying to concentrate on bringing his right foot into just the right position.

"You're putting to much thought into it. Just go into your step fluidly and naturally. Watch,"

"But I think the English are the most suspicious..."

"Hong Kong, can you enter a basic defensive stance, please?" China asked him.

"Of course, teacher." Hong Kong moved his feet apart to center his gravity and tightened his hands into fist, putting one close to his face and the other slightly out in front of him. Japan lifted his eyebrows as Hong Kong continued to talk, apparently China asking him to do random moves was something to be placed in the background. "And I think they are trying to poison the French. Who cooks like that?"

"Now watch," China took the sword from Japan's hands. "You are going to have be fluid. If you think about the lunge too much, you'll only slow down your strike and open up a huge hole in your defense." China demonstrated off to the side. "Now, I want you to lunge at Hong Kong." China pushed Japan forward until he was a lunge length away from Hong Kong and placed the bokken back into his hands.

"And who can forget that time when Spanish were all...Wait," Hong Kong looked from Japan, to the bokken, to China. "What's going on?"

"Japan needs to work on his lunging."

"Lunging?" Hong Kong blinked a few times. "You're joking. You're going to let him attack me?" Hong Kong came out of his stance.

"It's just like sparring," China responded.

"This is nothing like sparring! He has a sword!"

"It's just a bokken. Now get ready."

Hong Kong sighed and shift his weight back into the defensive stance.

Japan looked up at China. Once China gave the signal, Japan lunged. He got Hong Kong in the chest and sent him falling through the doorway, making China laugh loudly. "You might be better than me one day," he praised.

"Teacher!" Hong Kong ran through the door. A sad looking South Korea stood behind him. It startled Japan to see that expression on his face. "There's an emergency in..."

China cut him off, "Korea will tell me on the way. You watch over Japan until Greece gets here." China ran out the door, Korea's words rushing together slowly faded away.

"Greece is coming?" Japan smiled happily, but it faded when he looked out the doorway. "But what's going on?"

"Nothing you have to worry about now," Hong Kong lectured. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with the food China had made. "Eat up, everything will be okay. Nothing a young nation like yourself has to worry about."

Japan did as he was told, but the look on Hong Kong's face didn't do any good in the way of making him feel better. The feeling only got worse when Russia walked in soon after Japan and Hong Kong finished their meals. Hong Kong had stepped out for a few minutes to check when Greece would make an appearance.

"Hello!" Russia called walking into the kitchen. "China, I'm hom-" Russia stopped himself when he saw that China wasn't around. "Oh," he smiled, looking directly at Japan, "you're here."

"Hello, Mr. Russia," Japan bowed. "It's nice to see you again," he smiled politely. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to be rude.

"You're alone?" Russia asked, looking around and ignoring the question. "You poor dear. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Japan thought for a second. China hadn't said that he couldn't take walks with Russia. He had only said not to go to his home. Japan nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Bad mood all day today. Long story. So, here's a chapter. I feel kind of bad for the people that put me on Author Alert yesterday, but whatever. **

**I don't really have anything to say, I'm just rambling. **

**Have a good day and please review. **


	4. A Walk With Russia

"I'm going to be a nation one day," Japan said as he and Russia walked around China's home for a while. "I'll be able to take care of my own land."

"Is that so?" Russia asked. "Well it's perfectly fine with me as long as you have everyone's blessing. A nation can't be a nation without the other nations accepting him. He'd never be able to get anywhere in his life. He'd be forced to be alone and he probably wouldn't have many friends."

Japan stopped walking and looked at Russia. "Of course I've been blessed, Mr. Russia. Why would you say something like that? You were there. Everyone blessed me, China said so."

"Ah. Da, I see." Russia walked forward and Japan had to jog slightly to keep up. "Has China been teaching you well?"

"Oh yes! China's been a great teacher. Yesterday, he showed me the beauty of my home at sunrise. You could just barely see China's home from mine if you look hard enough." Japan seemed to be talking just to keep silence from filling the air.

"Can you? Does that mean you can see my home, too?" Russia looked down at Japan, waiting for an answer.

"Well...yes, you can...It's...it's very nice, but teacher says I shouldn't go to your home, especially while I'm young. So it'll probably be a long time before I can really see it," Japan mumbled. He should've known Russia would ask that. He has to learn to not talk so much.

Russia nodded. "He's probably right. You're such a little nation. We wouldn't want you getting hurt. There are a lot of scary things there and you'd have to be able to fair well with a sword. You can probably fair well with a sword, but not enough that you would be able to take care of yourself around my home. Only real nations can spend time there."

"Well, I'm going to be a nation. Shouldn't I visit your home to make sure I can handle it? Like an initiation."

"Oh, no no no." Russia shook his head and placed a hand on Japan's shoulder. "Forget I said that. You are much, much too young to need an initiation. Maybe when your older."

"But-"

"No, no. Trust me." Russia leaned in close, "You've only been practicing with a bokken, haven't you? That's definitely not enough to make it through my home. You'd need a katana." Russia was whispering. It only succeeded in making the whole thing sound exciting.

"I can use a katana! Honest I can! The bokken is just for sparring and practicing. China says I'm too young to-"

"No, Japan. Maybe one day China can escort you around my home, but today is not that day. Run along, now. Go inside. It looks like someone is arriving." Russia pushed Japan forward.

Japan looked near China's house. "Russia, it's...Russia?" In the time it had taken Japan to note that it was Taiwan and Greece walking towards the door, Russia had completely disappeared. He stood confused for a few moments before finally running off.

When Japan walked into China's living room, Greece was already asleep on the sofa. Taiwan was standing over him with a worried look on her face. "He fell asleep so easily," she mumbled to herself. "I hope he is feeling well."

"Don't worry, Taiwan," Japan whispered. "He's a very sleepy person." Japan ran over to Greece. "Hi Greece!" He yelled happily. It was such a big contrast from the whispering that Taiwan jumped.

Greece opened one eye sleepily. "Hello Japan," he said sleepily, smiling up at Japan. "How are you?"

"You should come walk with me," Japan urged.

"Japan, I'm napping." He didn't sound upset with Japan, just tired.

"You should take a nap, too, Japan. Didn't you just eat? You must be getting sleepy by now."

"I'm not sleepy, Taiwan. I'm going to be a nation. Nations don't need to nap." Japan didn't really understand why nap time was always right after meals, but Taiwain gave Japan a stern look. He sighed and climbed onto the sofa, curling up by Greece's feet. He closed his eyes for five seconds before jumping up again. "Okay, I napped. Can we go, please?"

Greece was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Is our nap over already?" He yawned. "Where are we going?"

"It's going to be really amazing and it seems so mysterious," Japan told him.

"And what around here is so mysterious?" Taiwan asked.

"It's...the zodiac garden," Japan said. "Knowing all the different meaning and..."

"The zodiac garden?" Greece interrupted him. "I'm not interested in chinese zodiac, Japan."

"Greece," Japan whispered, "just trust me. You'll love it."

Greece studied Japan for a few moments before nodding his agreement. "As long as it's interesting."

"Can we please go, Taiwan?" Japan asked.

"Well..."

Japan looked up at her with his big eyes. They sort of made him look like a baby panda. "I really want to go."

Taiwan shrugged slightly. "I suppose that will be okay," she nodded.

Japan jumped up and pulled Greece by the hand towards the door. "That's great, let's go.

"Hong Kong has to escort you there," Taiwn called, causing Japan to stop in his tracks.

"Oh not, not Hong Kong."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know what you're all thinking. "She updated three days in a row and then skipped two days. She tricked us into a sense of false security so that we would favorite her story and then she betrayed our trust." Well, I'm so sorry! It's just that I was so sleepy and tired Friday, and then I wasn't home at all yesterday and I just...I'm so sorry! Forgive me. **

**Have a good day and please review. **

**DFTBA**


	5. Flying Mint Bunny

"Hurry along. The zodiac garden is a long walk away and we need to get home before sundown. Did you really have to visit the one at the northern border? This one is supposed haunted at night, though some think it may just be the Russians. Either way, we can't stay long. I don't think..." Hong Kong kept rambling on.

"So why are we going to the zodiac garden?" Greece asked Japan, tuning out Hong Kong.

"We're going to visit Russia's home, or at least the land around the home," Japan was whispering.

Greece stopped in his tracks and pulled Japan by to a stop by the hand. "We aren't supposed to go there," Greece whispered loudly.

"Shhh. I know. But it's just because everyone thinks we are too young and that we won't be able to handle it," Japan said.

"Japan, I don't know. Spain told me that Russia didn't..." Greece was saying too loudly.

"Shhh! Greece, it'll be fine. Just do this with me. Please?" Japan looked at Greece with his large panda eyes.

"Fine, but how are we going to get rid of Hong Kong?"

"I think we can..."

"Look at you two," Hong Kong smiled as he walked back to where Greece and Japan had stopped. "You guys are becoming such good friends. You're teachers will be overflowing with pride. You two are meant to acts as one when you're older."

"We are meant to...what?"

"Act as one. Work together. Close friends. Marriage. You know, act as one. Like China and Taiwan, Poland and Lithuania, and England and France. One day you'll be working together closely," Hong Kong explained patiently.

"Marriage?" Japan tilted his head. "Isn't that...but...aren't nations suppose to take care of their own home?"

"We're suppose to make our own history," Greece added in.

Hong Kong shook his head. "Sometimes it won't work out that way. You'll make your own history and create your own traditions, but sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. It's better to have another country you can rely on. There's no shame in asking for help. That's why there's usually two countries blessed at a time."

"I think I can survive on my own," Japan said, trying to sound mature.

"Definitely, we're friends, but we can learn to be independent," Greece agreed.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but being a nation isn't as easy as you two seem to think it will be. You're going to need each other. The two nations that were blessed around the same time will be one. You can't change the tradition."

"I just won't participate in the tradition," Japan responded.

"It doesn't work that way. And as long as I'm around I'll be there to make sure you participate."

"Well, in that case, you're banned from my land. Exiled."

"Hmm. Nice try but you don't have full control over your land. China will let me in as long as he needs me," Hong Kong argued.

"Well, he'll be a nation really soon," Greece added in.

"Yeah, so you'll just have to listen to me."

Hong Kong chuckled, "Not yet I don't and if you're going to have that attitude, your future as a nation is looking pretty bleak."

"I don't think so." Japan gazed off behind Hong Kong and his eyes widened as he heard music start to play in his mind. It sounded like the perfect song to sing and he had a feeling it would make Hong Kong get out of his way, but he shook his head. "I don't sing," he whispered to himself, causing Greece to give him a strange look.

"What does singing have to do with the subject at hand?" Hong Kong demanded of him.

"Nothing, I just..." Japan's mouth gaped slightly and he pointed behind Hong Kong. "Is that...flying mint bunny?"

Hong Kong's head snapped around and he searched where Japan was pointing. "Where? There's no way that thing really exists."

Greece looked Japan in the eyes and suddenly realized what Japan meant to do. "Yeah!" he said, "I saw her, too! Maybe England isn't crazy after all!"

Hong Kong looked back at them, "Are you two okay? China will kill me he thinks I took you on a walk while you were sick." He placed a hand on each of their foreheads. "You feel normal."

"I'm serious Hong Kong! She flew behind that tree! She's just hiding go look!" Japan pleaded with him.

"Hallucinating. You must be really sick if you're hallucinating," he mumbled. "I should bring you back before you get worse."

"No!" Greece cried. "At least go look! I refuse to go back if you don't go check. We aren't seeing things! We promise she's there."

Hong Kong glared at them and sighed. "Whatever gets us back home quicker. Where did you say you saw her?"

"Over there! Behind that tree!" Japan pointed wildly.

"Fine. Stay here, I'll be right back." Hong Kong turned from them and walked toward the tree they had indicated.

Japan and Greece smiled at each other before Japan took Greece's hand and pulled him in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Another one of those times where I went two days without updating. **

**I really enjoy writing this story. And I think it's enjoyable to read because you already have the movie in your head and you know what's supposed to happen next. You're just waiting to see what the Hetalia twist on it is. Doesn't that make the story better in a way? I know it makes it a lot easier to write because I already know what I have to set up for. **

**Finals week is definitely taking up all of my energy. I slept all day today. Only waking up when papers were passed out and to switch classes. Everything else was a sleep filled blur. **

**I'm sorry, I'm just rambling. **

**Have a good night and please review. **


	6. The Baltics

"I can't believe that worked!" Greece exclaimed when they were nearing the Northern border.

"Yeah, if you spent a lot of time with Hong Kong like I do, you'd realize that he is pretty thick," Japan explained.

"Why would he think that we could suddenly agree to humor us? Hong Kong wouldn't usually do that, would he?"

"It was pretty out of character for him, but I think that he just wanted to get home," he rationalized.

"Good thing I pulled it off," Greece smiled.

"_You_ pulled it off? It was _my_ idea," Japan reminded him.

"Of course, but it never would have worked if I hadn't have gone along with it."

"Oh yeah?" Japan pulled at Greece's hand and spun him around fast, finally letting go when he thought Greece was dizzy enough.

Greece kept his balance long enough to grab Japan's hand and pull him to the ground. Greece landed on top of him. "Ha," he smirked. "I win."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. You win." Japan grabbed Greece's hand and pulled him farther along.

When he was sure Greece was off guard, he started to spin him around again, only for the same outcome to occur, but this time when Greece pulled Japan down they had rolled down a small hill. "I win again," Greece boasted as he helped Japan stand.

Japan dusted himself off. "Okay. You win." He looked up and gasped slightly at the snowy sight they had found themselves in. "Whoa. We made it." Japan grabbed Greece's hand and pulled him along.

"It's peaceful here," Greece commented, yawning. "Maybe we can take a nap."

"This isn't the time for a nap, Greece." Japan continued to pull him forward until they came across a big mansion.

"That's a really creepy house." Greece's eyes grew wide as he took in the wrought iron fence and dark, grey building. The dark snow clouds hovering above were enough to make Greece want to head back to China's house. "Japan, we could get in big trouble for being here."

"Shh. It's only because no one thinks we're strong enough yet. We just have to prove that we are." Japan crept forward.

"Japan, that's not the reason we aren't supposed to be..." He shudderend. "Do you think Russia is in there?"

Japan shrugged, "There's only one way to find out." He tugged at Greece's hand. "Come on, let's go inside."

"No!" Hong Kong appeared in front of them, blocking their path. "The only place you're going inside is China's home. This would be breaking and entering. A nation, even small ones like you two, can get into huge trouble for this."

"But Hong Kong!" Japan tried to argue as Greece mumbled something about only wanting to take a nap.

"No buts. We are way beyond the Chinese border," he tried to usher them along at a quick pace.

Japan chuckled. "Look Greece, our Chaperone Lacky is scared of Russia."

"That's teacher to you," Hong Kong lectured, causing Japan to raise an eyebrow. "And right now you are in very real danger."

"Danger?" Japan scoffed. "I'm a nation. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha."

Immediately after Japan laughs more laughter is heard from the shadows of the big mansion. This laughter is mocking and pitying. Japan whirls around and runs to hide behind Hong Kong as three nations emerge from the darkness.

"Well, well, well, Latvia. What do we have here?" One says.

"I don't know, Estonia." Latvia answers. "What do you think, Lithuania?"

Lithuania chuckled with a far away look in his eyes. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to what was going on.

The three nations circled around them. "We have orders, you know." Latvia explained, shuddering. "You three are trespassers. You shouldn't be here."

"We weren't meant to be here." Hong Kong rushed on. "It was a navigational error. We went to far north. We were supposed to turn west a long time ago."

"Wait a second," Estonia studied Hong Kong. "I know you. You're one of China's pupils."

"I'll have you know, Estonia, that I am no longer a pupil. I am more like an assistant these days. He trusts me with his own life."

Latvia grabbed Japan's arm and pulled him close. Looking into Japan's eyes he said, "Which makes you..."

"Japan, future nation," Japan stood up straight and looked at Latvia straight on.

Estonia shook his head, "Do you know what we have been ordered to do to you if you were to ever step foot on this land?"

Japan smirked, "You can't do anything to me. I'm protected by..."

"Ah, ah, ah," Hong Kong cut him off. "Technically they can. We are on Russia's land and..."

"But Hong Kong, China says that nations are protected from other nations after the blessing unless during war time by..."

"Japan," Hong Kong looked at him, his eyes full of pity. "Don't bring up the blessing right now. We have to..."

"Ah, the blessing." Lithuania finally piped up. "Funny that you should mention the blessing."

"Oh my!" Hong Kong glanced down at his wrist. "Look at the time! We should be going now!" He pushed the two smaller nations forward.

"No, no, no," Estonia said. "We'd love for you to stay and come inside."

"We know someone who is just _dying_ to see you," Latvia added.

"It'll be like our own personal take over," Estonia continued, chuckling.

"Um, guys?" Lithuania said as Estonia and Latvia continued to try and make puns that weren't really punny. "Guys!"

"What Lithuania?" Latvia snapped.

"They're gone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Whoa. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well...No. Not really. But it is 2:27 AM and now this is being posted. Who's up for bad news/good news**

**Sad news is sad. :( My dog had to get put down because he got really sick and there was nothing the vet could do for him. So I'm dealing with that. **

**The good news is I got accepted into my backup college. No word from my first choice though. But we are keeping our chin up. **

**The news about my dog had me in my room for a few days, but I think I'm okay. I have to admit he was 13 years old and he was feeling miserable cause he couldn't breathe so it was better this way. **

**But. I'm still writing and that's good...Maybe I'll feel better if I write a poem...Actually...That might work. I'll get at it tomorrow. **

**Have a good day everyone. Please review. Reviews take 30 seconds but make my whole day. DFTBA**


	7. Angry China

"Did we get away?" Greece asked once they finally stopped running.

"I think so," Japan answered. "Wait. Where's Hong Kong?"

Lithuania had Hong Kong trapped with his hands behind his back.

"You can't hurt me!" Hong Kong yelled. "I am a nation! Fully blessed! And I was trained in many different types of martial arts!"

"And yet," Estonia tapped his chin, "you are trapped by us. Obviously your martial arts training doesn't matter here."

Latvia shivered. "We have orders you know. And if we don't follow them, we can get in trouble. We have to be ruthless." Latvia almost spat the last word at Hong Kong.

"We didn't choose this life, but here we are," Lithuania mumbled.

"Just let me go!" Hong Kong yelled. "I didn't ask for you guys to explain yourselves!"

"But you don't understand," Lithuania mumbled. "We have orders from..."

"Hey!" Japan yelled, throwing a rock that hit Estonia on the head. "Leave him alone! Go pick on someone else!"

Latvia smiled as he took a few steps toward Japan. "That's fine. We're after you anyway."

"Uh-oh." Japan turned and started to run, only to quickly get cut off by the baltics a few moments later. He turned around and found an almost clear path back to the Chinese border. He pulled Greece's hand and pulled him back toward the hill they had fallen down. Finally letting go so he could climb. With all of his training, Japan had no problem climbing back up the hill.

"Japan!" Greece yelled. Japan watched him horrified as he slipped with the Baltics closing the gap between them. Japan scrambled back down towards Greece and boosted him upwards. When he was sure Greece was climbing to safety, he turned and kicked towards the baltics, hitting Lithuania's nose.

The other baltics didn't stop to help Lithuania. Their orders didn't allow them to. Japan made it to the top of the hill before they were able to (the climbing being a tad much for two untrained baltics) but there was a slight error of navigation that had been made on Japan's part. Instead of going up the hill where they had gone down, which would've left a clear run back to China, they had gone up far west and was met by a mountain.

Greece was trying his best to get up on higher ground but couldn't find a decent hand hold. Japan ran over to him and tried to boost him upwards but was stopped when they were finally surrounded.

"Well, well, looks like we've caught up with you," Latvia taunted. "And look, you are still on this land."

Japan reached behind him, suddenly glad that he had strapped a sheath to his back before he left. He pulled out the sword and thrust it in front of him, his face falling when he realized the sword in his hands was only a bokkun.

Estonia laughed loudly, "That's it? That's what you expected to beat us with?" He shook his head at Japan's stupidity as Japan's face filled with color. "It's almost cute. How naive you are, I mean."

Japan lunged forward and his face filled with surprise as the baltics fell backwards, surprise written all over their faces. China, who had jumped from behind Japan and Greece, landed in front of the baltics with grace, twin blades in his hands.

"Don't hurt us!" Lithuania yelled. "We were only following orders!"

"Yes, please!" Estonia yelped. Latvia only shivered as Estonia and Lithuania continued to plead, a blade at his throat.

"Be quiet!" China yelled, pushing the blades forward and putting the tips to Lithuania's and Estonia's chest. "Are you _trying _to start a war with my country? Is that what you want?" he demanded.

"Of course not!" Estonia yelled and Lithuania screamed, "No!"

"Then _why, _I ask, are you chasing after my charge?" He yelled, causing the baltics to shiver more than they already were. "This young nation is in _my_ care and _you_ are trying to harm him! That seems like a good enough reason for me to start a war with your countries, don't you think?"

"Oh!" Estonia said, laughing slightly. "This is...oh! Of course, this is Japan!" He smiled in Japan's direction. "Hello Japan." He looked at Lithuania. "Lithuania, did you know that this was Japan?"

"What?" Lithuania asked. "Japan? No...No. Of course not. We had no idea. We just thought he was some kid trying to play a prank on Russia. That's all. Right, Latvia?"

Latvia only shivered.

"Get out of my sight," China spat. Lifting the blades from their chests, he turned away from them. They ran off, practically tripping over each other.

Hong Kong walked smugly up to China and nodded happily. "Excellent work, teacher," he said, but his smile faded as China glared at him.

"China, I..." Japan started.

"I told you not to come here," China growled.

"But China I..."

"We're going home," he sternly said. He walked away, the rest of the group shuffling behind him.

"_I _thought you were very brave," Greece whispered to him, taking his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**China is so concerned for Japan that he is acting all OOC and such! That's adorable. The baltics have China acting all out of sorts. It's awful. China never gets upset like that...well except that one time when he started throwing things...but France sure showed him, didn't he? Ah well. Japan brings out the worst (best?) in China. HE CARES SO MUCH! *Dies* **

**Anyway, as me, dyslexic-carmie, and awriterthatcan'tspell have previously discussed, the baltics (and Russia) are the easiest people to cast in parodies. You make Russia the bad guy and then you make the baltics whoever the bad guy's lackies are. Ex. The Hyenas in the lion king, the Flying monkies in the Wizard of Oz, the Eels in the Little mermaid 2, the stepsisters in Cinderella, and so on and so forth. Of course, for those last two you have to create an extra eel and an extra stepsister. But whatever. **

**Anywho. I hope you all have a great day and please review. **


	8. The Zodiac: Part 1

China led the group into the Zodiac Garden, still in the lead. Hong Kong was walking a few paces behind him and Japan and Greece were trying to stay as far away as possible without getting into trouble.

"Hong Kong?" China said, taking a seat on a bench.

"Yes, teacher?" he asked as he caught up.

"Take Greece to Taiwan and tell her to bring him to his teachers. I need to teach Japan a lesson," he answered sternly.

Japan, hearing this, ducked behind one of the zodiac statues, his face full of shame. Hong Kong walked quickly over to them.

"Let's go Greece," he said curtly. He gave a short nod to Japan, his eyes filled with sympathy, and pulled Greece along by the hand.

Japan watched them walk away before turning to look at China who was staring off into the distance towards Russia.

"Come," he called to Japan without looking at him.

Japan slowely walked up to China, staring at his feet. He thought about the graceful way China had handled the twin blades and about how he could barely handle the bokken he had been practicing with the past few months. As he was walking he stumbled over the sheaths holding China's twin blades. He knelt down and ran his hand over them, marveling at how long they were. He took off the sheath holding the bokken, the one he had picked because it seemed to be the perfect size for him and laid it next to China's. The bokken looked like a toy compared to the twin blades and he sighed heavely. Realizing he had big shoes to fill and a long life as a Nation ahead of him, he stood tall and walked courageously over to China.

After a few moments, China turned to Japan and said, "I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know," Japan said quietly.

"You disobeyed me," China continued. "You could have had your land taken over. You would've been a servant! Just like those three morons back there! Complaining about the orders they had to follow! You don't want to end up like them! And what's worse, you almost took Greece down with you."

"I just..." Japan turned his face away from China, "I just wanted to prove that I was a nation. Strong, a large power, like you."

"Japan, you'll never have to prove that you are a nation. You will become strong and everyone will recognize you as one. They already started to when you were blessed. It's only a matter of time before you are a large power, before you are strong like everyone else."

"But you're strong now, Chi- teacher. No one questions that. I just don't want anyone to think that I'm weak just because I am young."

China sighed, "Sometimes it's hard to be strong all the time."

Japan's eyes widened and he looked up at China, "But today..."

"Japan," China placed a hand under his chin and looked Japan in the eyes. "I may have seemed strong, scaring off those nations back there, but it's not hard to startle those three. The hard thing, the thing that made me strong today, was not fully attacking them. I didn't declare war on them, which I could have easily done, but I held back. Do you know what kind of trouble that would've started?" China stood up and walked a few steps away. "When there is a young nation in your care, you have to make sure that no trouble will arise. You have to show them how to be strong." China turned back around and walked quickly over to Japan, kneeling in front of him. "Listen to me, I have grown close to you, taking care of you these past few years. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be as strong as I was today. Being strong is one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do."

Japan thought this over, "Even as a nation...it's hard to be strong."

"That's correct," China nodded.

Japan smiled, "But the Baltics make it look so easy."

China laughed loudly and pulled Japan by the hand. "They're nervous wrecks, all right...I guess I was pretty scary today."

"China?" Japan asked as they walked through the garden.

"Yes?"

"We're friends, right?"

"That's correct."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

China stopped suddenly and dropped Japan's hand, placing his hand on one of the zodiac statues. "This Japan, is the rat. The first year of the zodiac. Do you remember the story of how the rat came to be the first year?"

Japan thought for a moment, "The rat used trickery."

"Right, the rat tricked the cat into being last and tricked the ox, using him into becoming the first year and causing him to become the second year."

"But..."

"Hush," China ran his hand along the statue of the rat. "The rat is a very sly animal, probably the smartest in all of the zodiac. The ox, probably the strongest of the animals became second. Can you tell me why the rat is the weakest animal?"

"He had to use trickery to make it to the top of the zodiac," Japan answered. "He couldn't make it by his own strength."

"That's right," China nodded, "but the rat also ended up with nearly no friends. Why is that?"

"His closest friend was the cat, but because he saw the cat as a threat he made the cat lose. Ever since then, the cat hated the rat."

"And the ox was used. The rat rode on his head the whole way and jumped off at the last second." China put his hand on the rat's neck. "Around the world, you will have many friends. Greece will be your strongest connection. Make sure you are a good friend to him, a trusting friend. You should not trick your friends and make them lose their trust in you. They are important. However, you should also not be like the cat, who isn't even a member of our zodiac. Do not be so trusting that you get hurt or taken advantage of. There will be people in this world, though it is sad to say it, that will want to take control of you. They are not your friends, and you don't want to fall victim to them. As for me, I will be like the ox to you. I am your teacher and you will use me to become stronger and one day you may jump ahead of me and become stronger than me. I will help you when I can, but when I can't...when you start to feel scared think of the race of the zodiac. See how the people around fit into the story."

Japan thought this over before smiling. "You know," he said lightly, "I don't think of the zodiac as a race, I think of it more as a banquet."

China laughed again, taking Japan's hand and leading him hime. "Think of it how you will, but take my advice just the same. Use it well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**My brain is burnt out. I thought of the analogy to the zodiac at the last second. Grasping at straws to rewrite the stars scene, I was. **

**For those of you that don't know the story of the Chinese Zodiac. **

**The Jade Emporer wanted a way to mark time so he invited thirteen animals to race. The Rat, The Cat, The Ox, The Dog, The Snake, The Dragon, The Boar, The Rooster, The Horse, The Tiger, The Rabbit, The Sheep and The Monkey. The first twelve to finish the race would be a member of the zodiac. The cat, hearing about the race immediately told his best friend the rat and they both agreed to enter the race. The rat had became competitve thinking of the race, while the cat was more laid back thinking of chasing butterflies. It started on land with the cat and rat leading the pack with amazing speed, until they came upon a river. The rat and the cat were both poor swimmers and begged the ox, one of the strongest swimmers and the next to arrive, to let them ride on his back across the river they were meant to cross. He agreed. About halfway across the river, the rat, who really wanted to win, pushed the cat off the ox and the cat had to struggle in the water. The Ox soon made it across the river, but right before he crossed the finish line, the rat jumped off of his head and became the first member of the zodiac, the ox the second. (The other animals have their own little parts of when they crossed and why they took the amount of time they did but they are irrevelant now.) The cat, because he was such a poor swimmer, made it to shore last and therefore was not made a member of the zodiac. **

**The story of the banquet is my favorite.  
>One day God invited the thirteen animals to a banquet in his hall (At the top of the mountain) for the following morning, but the rat, who liked to play pranks, told the cat that it was for the morning after. The cat went to sleep that night thinking of spending the day with his friends and enjoying all the nice food, but since he thought it was for the day after, he slept late the next day while all the other animals lined up and walked up the mountain to go to the banquet (The rat hitched a ride on the ox's head because he was the best climber) As they neared the top of the mountain, the rat jumped off the ox's head and was the first to the banquet. God named him the first year of the zodiac.<br>A different version of this story says that the cat asked his friend the rat to wake him up when it was time to go to the banquet, which the rat failed to do. **

**Sorry for the long and boring author's note! **

**Have a nice day and please review!**


	9. Be Prepared

"China," Latvia mumbled, placing his head in his hands as he sat on the bottom step of the staircase, "We'll never be invited anywhere ever again."

Lithuania leaned on the railing and lifted an eyebrow at Latvia. "Didn't realize you cared so much," he laughed.

Latvia's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at him. "It's not funny, Lithuania!" he yelled. "We'll never be able to show our face around the other nations ever again!"

"Because we do so much of _that_ already," Lithuania laughed again, a little manic.

"Shut up!" Latvia jumped up and his hands curled into fists.

Lithuania began laughing harder, "Aw, the wittle nation is so big and stwong!"

Latvia tackled Lithuania to the ground and they began to tussle, though it seemed more like rolling around on the floor trying to be the one to stay above the other.

"Will you two just stop?" Estonia called boredly from his place on the sofa, typing on his laptop.

Latvia pinned Lithuania and stood up, dusting himself off. "_He _started it."

"Look at you two," Estonia shook his head. "No wonder nations are always trying to take us over. You two roll around and flaunt your weakness."

"It's not like I _enjoy_ being taken over by stronger nations, _Estonia_," Lithuania spat.

"Maybe if you two had learned to control yourselves, learned to hide your weaknesses, you wouldn't have gotten taken over," Estonia replied.

"Right, and how do you explain yourself getting taken over?" Latvia asked spitefully.

Estonia shut his laptop and looked Latvia in the eye. "_I _was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"_Oh? _Is that _all_?" Russia asked sarcastically as he walked down the stairs.

Latvia and Lithuania began to shiver uncontrollably, but Estonia just adjusted his glasses and picked up a book. "Hello, Russia."

"H-h-he-ello s-s-sir," Latvia stuttered as he stood at atttention.

"Why hello Latvia!" Russia smiled serenely. "It's so nice to see you!"

Lithuania smirked to himself. It always made him feel good to not be Latvia.

"So Russia," Estonia said, peering over the top of the book, "What is it that you have against Japan, exactly?" He snapped the book closed.

"Hmmm. I have nothing against Japan," Russia smiled, turning back to Latvia and ruffling his hair, causing Lithuania to snicker.

"Then why didn't you bless him?" Estonia challenged, standing up and walking toward him. "Why have you ordered us to go after him?"

Russia dropped him smile quickly and his eyes narrowed, causing Estonia to step back once, but he kept his ground. "Why are you questioning me, Estonia?"

"I just feel," Estonia answered, adjusting his glasses, "that if you were really as _powerful _as you claimed to be, you wouldn't feel _threatened_ to give us a little bit of information. You might even _trust _us a little bit. China doesn't seem to hide anything from Japan." Estonia took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt.

Russia smiled again, "Yes, _China_ doesn't hide anything from Japan, does he? Except the fact that I haven't blessed him. I was there when you were having you're little pathetic chase. Hong Kong didn't let you say anything about how I haven't blessed Japan. And when I was speaking with Japan earlier, he didn't seem to know. He is under the impression that all of the countries accepted him without question." Russia turned away, "You see? I'm telling you things, da? But I don't even see how any of you deserve any kind of information, at all. I practically hand delivered those two young nations to you, and you couldn't even follow through on your orders." Estonia glared at Russia's back. "However," Russia turned around and met Estonia's eyes, "I _will _tell you why I want Japan out of the picture. I _want _to become _one_ with _China_. This isn't new news, is it? You all have known about this for a long time. You all see how I pursue him. Do you understand how big of a nation I will be? Do you understand how _powerful _I would be? _We _would be?" Russia took a few steps toward Estonia. "_Together, _we would be _unstoppable. So,_ do you _understand _why I want Japan _gone_?" Russia gripped Estonia's shoulder.

Lithuania walked up behind Estonia and placed a hand on his other shoulder. "If anything were to happen to a mentor country, the most recent pupil of that country would be able to take over it's land after it was fully grown and taught by it's second mentor, until then, the second mentor has control. If the most recent pupil isn't able to take over, or if there is none, the land will go to the country that wins the fight for it," Lithuania recited. "Which, if there was a war, would probably be Russia. Of course, Russia would be the closest of the stronger nations to China which would make it reasonable for Russia to take control of the land."

Estonia stood completely still, his eyes fixed on Russia's as he thought this over. "Well," he said, shaking off Lithuania's hand, "how do you expect us to get rid of Japan with China hanging around? You saw him, he's too protective of Japan. I mean, what are we going to do? Kill China?"

"Precisely," Russia smiled, turning away. "I'm glad your brain has finally caught up with the rest of us."

"But you said," Estonia's eyes widened, the last part of the sentence getting stuck in his throat. "You said you wanted to become one with China. Take him over, maybe? Now you want us to kill him?"

"And Japan, too." Russia said, his words full of laughter.

"Russia," Estonia started.

"Look!" Russia whirled back around and gripped Estonia's shoulder again, his nails digging in. Estonia became stone still and he stared Russia in the eye. "You heard what I said," Russia spat. "I've been pursuing China for a _long time._ I am tired of waiting. Now we are going to do things my way." He let go of Estonia's shoulder and turned away, taking deep breaths.

"I _understand_, Russia," Estonia growled, "but how do you expect us to kill China? As a nation, he would heal too fast for us to be able to kill him."

Russia walked forward and patted Latvia on the cheek, taking him by the arm. "All you have to do is kill him before his body gets the chance to heal," he said serenely. He pulled Latvia up the stairs with him and turned around when he reached the top. Lithuania was watching them and Estonia was looking at the book in his hands, thinking. "Don't worry too much, Estonia," he mused, causing Estonia to look up at him. "I already have a plan. All you have to do is be ready when the orders are given." He walked to a door and pushed Latvia inside, locking it. "Just remember," he walked a few doors down from the room he had pushed Latvia into and opened the door, "be prepared."


	10. Stampede: Part 1

"I'm so glad that you agreed to take a walk with me today, Japan," Russia smiled politely at him.

"Well, China wasn't home and Hong Kong was busy. I'm glad you came by. I was getting tired of being inside," he answered, looking around. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you the border of China and Mongolia," Russia said, stopping to let an older couple pass.

Japan watched the couple walk away and scratched his head. "Come to think of it. Those are the only people I've seen all day. Doesn't China have one of the biggest populations in the world? Where is everyone?" Japan looked around the deserted street and into a store window. He noted that the store was empty and looked up at Russia. "Is today some holiday that I don't know about?"

"I don't know much about Chinese holidays," Russia muttered, pulling Japan along.

Japan looked up at him curiously. He thought someone told him that Russia knew _a lot _about China. Why wouldn't he know about the holidays? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "So why are you showing me Mongolia?"

"Well, have you seen it?" Russia asked.

"No," Japan admitted. "China said they'll be plenty of time to see the other nations."

"He must of changed his mind. He asked me to bring you to the border. He said he wants to show you around, but Hong Kong was doing...whatever it is he does and China and Taiwan has something to take care of before he can show you around," Russia explained. Russia stopped at the border and looked around. "He's not hear yet."

Japan scanned the area. "There's not a person in sight," he said.

Russia shrugged, "There must be a reason." He looked around again, his face full of worry. "I should probably go check on him," he turned to walk away.

"I'll go with you," Japan stepped toward him.

"No!" Russia whirled around. "I mean," he laughed, "No. It's fine. You stay here in case he shows up. If you're gone when I get back, I'll assume he came for you. It's not trouble." Russia paused for a moment. "I _can _trust you to wait here, da? No more mishaps like when you came into my country, right?"

Japan shrunk back from Russia. "You know about that?"

"Oh, Japan." Russia knelt down in front of him. "_Everyone _knows about that."

"Really?" Japan shrunk back some more. All of the nations knew about him having to get saved by China. They probably think he's a joke and doesn't deserve to be a nation.

"Yes, lucky China was there to save you." Japan hung his head in shame. He knew it. "And between you and me, you should probably learn to work a real sword. Didn't I tell you a bokken wouldn't work?"

"Yes," Japan nodded.

"Good, now you still here, and China should be here soon," Russia turned away.

"Hey, Russia?" Japan asked.

"Yes?" Russia looked over his shoulder.

"Will I like touring Mongolia?"

"Oh Japan," Russia chuckled. "It's to _die _for," he called as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The baltics looked over the people gathered in a small city near the ChineseMongolian border.

"How did he get all of these people here?" Lithuania asked, watching the outskirts of the city practically rip at the seams.

"It's a long and complicated explanation and you probably wouldn't get it," Estonia replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Be quiet, you two," Latvia said. "When can we get this over with?"

"We aren't suppose to do anything until Russia gives us the signal," Lithuania added.

"Come on," Latvia rolled his eyes. "We just light one of the little ones. And..."

"No," Estonia said sternly. "You'll ruin everything." Estonia looked up and saw a light flickering against the wall they were leaning against. He looked across from where they were standing and saw Russia shining the light to get their attention. "Let's go."

The baltics sprang into action. They lit a few pieces of dynamite and bolted away. From afar, they watched the dynamite explode and the below below panic. The people began to run towards the Mongolian border, many yelling "bomb", to get away from the explosion.

* * *

><p>Japan sat on the Mongolian side of the border with his head in his hands. "I need to learn to be more conscientious. I have to be wary," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he felt a tremble and he spread his fingers, staring at the ground with intensity. When the ground trembled again, he jumped up, looking towards China. "It sounds like the whole population of China is coming this way," he said aloud and looked on in disbelief when it began to look that way, also. Then he started to run.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Taiwan," Hong Kong said, running into the room and cutting Taiwan off. "China, there seems to be a problem near Mongolia!"<p>

"What kind of problem?" he asked, standing up.

Russia ran into the room. "China! There's been a bombing! There's panic! Everyone's running toward the Mongolian border. Japan's there!"

"Japan?" China ran out of the room.


	11. Stampede: Part 2

Russia and China ran onto an overlooking ledge and scanned the crowd looking for Japan, not seeing him anywhere.

Hong Kong, meanwhile, was dodging people in the crowd. He found Japan hanging from the roof of a small building. He was trying to pull himself up, but the the passing wind of the people was making it extremely hard for him.

Japan was looking around desperately. "Hong Kong!" He yelled when he noticed him. "Help me!"

"Just...hang on! China will be here soon!" Hong Kong ran away and was able to signal to China, pointing out where Japan was.

China immediately spotted Japan and began to climb onto a higher ledge. He jumped from there, flipping in the air, and landed on the roof of the building Japan was hanging from. He was able to pull him up, but it seemed that some of the panicking people were able to find cars and someone swerved into the building, causing the wall and roof Japan and China were on to collapse.

"What should we do?" Hong Kong yelled. "They need help! We should go get help! That's what I'll do! I'll get Korea! And Taiwan! China shouldn't have made her stay behind! Since when does she listen to him anyway..."

Hong Kong started to run away and Russia rolled his eyes. He signalled with his hands and the baltics pounced on Hong Kong, pulling him away.

Japan had backed into the shade of the what was left of the building, standing in a corner. He frantically scanned the crowd for China.

China appeared across the crowd and Japan watched as he jumped. He grabbed Japan by the arm and threw him on his back, running for the ledge Russia was watching from. He was cut off by a car and tried to jump at the last second, throwing Japan onto a lower ledge. However, he landed on the windshield of the car and fell to the ground.

"China!" Japan yelled, as he looked for the smallest hint that China was alive.

China jumped from the crowd. He landed on the rock face under Russia and desperately tried to find a good hand hold, weak from the struggle. "Russia!" he yelled. "Help me!"

Russia crouched down and looked China in the eye. "You should've become one with Russia, da?" Then he stood up and walked away. China watched helplessly as Russia left, and as he reached up for a new handhold, the one under his other hand broke and he fell down into the crowd again, this time being hit by multiple cars. He was dragged along several miles.

Japan let out a small cry of pain and collapsed. Not long after, the crowd finally shrunk to nothing but a few stragglers, so Japan climbed down and walked north across Mongolia until he came across China, just south of the Mongolian/Russian border.

"China!" Japan ran to him, falling to his knees next to him. "China," Japan said softly. "China, come on." He shook him a little, trying to get a response. "You can't do this China," he begged. "You're a nation. Nations don't...China! You have to get up!" Japan started to cry and he brushed China's hair off of his face. It had come out of it's ponytail. "China," he whispered. "You look like a mess. Who taught you how to dress for public?" He ran his fingers through China's hair, desperately trying to fix it. "What if _your_ teacher saw you like this, China?" he laughed through his tears. "He would be so ashamed of his pupil." He paused for a second, thinking. "You never told me who your teacher was, China. You haven't told me a lot of things...You have to finish your teaching! You have to!" Fresh tears ran down his face as he ran his hand along China's face. "China!" he weeped, putting his face in his hands. He looked up as a shadow fell over him.

"Japan," Russia said, his face full of horror. "What have you done?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Japan said, jumping up. "I just...there were these people. They were panicked and running...he had to come save me...and the cars...I couldn't do anything. I didn't mean for this to happen." Japan was gesturing wildly, anxiety shining through.

"Oh! Of course!" Russia knelt down and placed a hand on Japan's shoulder. "I know! We don't mean for these things to happen. No one ever _means_ for something like this to happen." Japan put his face in his hands again. "But Japan," Russia said, "a nation is dead now. Do you realize how hard it is for a nation to die? And you were the one that caused this. If it weren't for you, China may still be here. Right now." Russia looked over at China, "And his hair wouldn't embarrass him." Japan looked up, shocked. Russia looked back toward him. "Hmmm. Oh!" a thought seemed to occur to him. "Who will tell Taiwan? Will she still want to be your teacher after this? What will she think?"

Japan's anxiety seemed to increase and he shook his head slowly. With tear filled eyes, he looked at Russia. "What am I going to do?" he asked.

Russia looked around him. He looked from China, to Japan, and toward his home, which was just past where China was lying. "You'll have to run, Japan. You'll never be able to be a fully grown nation now. Everyone will take their blessings back. Run away, Japan. Run away and never return." Japan's face seems to shatter; he turns and runs off blindly. Russia watched as Japan crossed the Russian border, the fake sympathy falling from his face. The baltics came out of the shadows and stood behind him. He turned and looked at them. "Go," he nodded, walking past them. The baltics took ran after him.

Japan ran north until he saw water, he looked around desperately, filled with panic. He turns back around and sees the baltics approaching. In attempt to outrun them, he started running east along the shore. Finally stopping at the Ural Mountains, he climbed, remembering that the baltics wouldn't be able to make it.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Lithuania demanded of Estonia as the watched as Japan climbed higher.

Estonia shrugged, "Let him go, I guess. Russia doesn't pay attention to his European side, he was too fixated on China. He'll never find Japan in Europe."

"We have to finish this!" Latvia yelled, thinking of the cruel things Russia would do if he found out.

Estonia shrugged again. "Don't worry about it. There's no way he'll be coming back."

"But what if he _does_?" Lithuania argued.

"_If _he happens to come back," Estonia sighed, "we'll finish him off then."

"Yeah!" Latvia yelled up the mountain. "If you come back, we'll get you!" His voice echoed through the mountains. They stood and watched until Japan was too high for them to see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I couldn't have Russia throw China off the ledge! I just couldn't! Especially since I've been putting this off for days. **

**Reviews take 30 seconds but make my whole day! (Especially since it's 7 in the morning and I haven't slept yet because I wrote this huge scene.) **


	12. Japan: Lost And Found

Russia stood at the head of the conference room with Taiwan and Hong Kong standing just behind him, giving him a chance to speak. Every nation in the world was standing before them, Greece using this as an opportunity to hide behind the legs of the other nations, not showing his face.

"It is so rare for us to lose a nation and we can all agree that China's death is a tragedy, but losing Japan, I think, can be seen as so much worse. He was such a young nation, still in the mentoring phase, and had not even begun to enjoy all of the advantages that comes with being a country."

Russia paused as Taiwan began to weep loudly. Hong Kong wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, trying to comfort her. Greece used this distraction to run from the room. England stood at the back of the room and frowned as he watched Greece flee out the door. Someone would have to go after him and seeing as he was the only person that notcied...They really didn't need to lose another young nation.

Russia continued as England contemplated going after Greece. "...For me, it's a deep _personal _lose. I was so close to China and visited him frequently. I had hoped..." Russia stopped, composing himself. "It is with a heavy heart that I take over China's home and land, Japan's also."

Taiwan's head snapped up and she opened her mouth to say to say something but Hong Kong shook his head at her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded weakly and buried her face into Hong Kong's neck, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

Russia looked around the room. When he was happy that no one was going to challenge his decision, he took a deep breath and went on. "I believe that this will be the dawning of a new era. A few strong nations will take over as the weaker one's will go back into mentoring! We will join together and become stronger as a whole, pushing us into a great and glorious future!"

England's frowned deepened and in the chaos that ensued from Russia's proposal he escaped the room and ran after Greece, glad he waited to hear what Russia had to say. He found Greece napping in one of the smaller conference room and picked him up, carrying him away from the building. He'd talk to Greece's mentors later, right now he had some business to take care of.

It didn't take long for England to walk home. He sighed as he laid Greece down in the guest room and looked down at him as he slept peacefully. He left the room, returning with a vile that contained a green liquid. He lifted Greece's arm and looked at the crook of Greece's arm where Japan's name had been ceremoniously tattooed. The tattoo faded to barely visible as England rubbed the liquid across it.

England wiped his brow as he left the room and touched his own tattoo lightly. He looked down at it and sighed. As much as he hated seeing the name there, he didn't know what he would do if it ever had to be removed.

* * *

><p>Japan had fallen asleep on a park bench somewhere in Europe. As the sun rose higher in the sky, more and more people gathered around the young nation, wondering why a child was asleep in the middle of a public park. Two people elbowed their way through the crowd, trying to see the child. One seemed to be eagerly pulling along the other who was reluctantly following.<p>

As they neared the center of the crowd, the irritable looking one finally lost it.

"What is wrong with you people! Can't you see we're trying to get through here! Get out! I'm going to go after all of you if you don't get out of here! Right Now!" The crowd dispersed as the loud one's face slowly got redder and his threats, which for the sake of the rating will stay censored, grew worse.

"Shhh! Romano! You're too loud!" the excited one laughed. "They're gone now. Put on a smile!"

"Shut up!" he picked up a stick and poked Japan with it, causing him to turn over and reveal his face. "Oh god...Veneziano!"

"What is it?" Veneziano asked, pushing Romano out of the way, causing him to go red again.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Japan?" Veneziano tried to shake him awake.

Romano glared at Japan. "Just what we need! A runaway! He's too young to be so far away from his mentors! What will China say?"

"Hey Romano, maybe there was a good reason for him to leave. He doesn't exactly look happy does he?" Romano stared at his brother, not used to him being so calm. "Besides, look at him! He's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?" Veneziano looked at Romano happily.

Romano rolled his eyes, this was more like the Veneziano he knew. "Are you _crazy?_ Someone is bound to come looking for him! He has mentors! Strong mentors! Mentors that can take us over! There's a reason we haven't been home for three years! We can't be around those strong nations! He's probably stronger than we are already!"

Veneziano pouted and looked at his brother with sad eyes. "But he's so _little_!" he commented, petting Japan's head.

"And he's going to get bigger! And stronger!" Romano argued.

"But he'll be on our side! He can protect us!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Maybe he'll be on our si...But that's it, isn't it? What if he's on _our_ side. That wouldn't be such a bad idea..."

"We're keeping him?" Veneziano was excited.

"Of course we are! That's what I just said! Let's go!" Romano walked swiftly away.

Italy picked Japan up, struggling slightly, and walked after Romano.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm actually doing very well about keeping this up. **

**Earlier in the story their was a line that Hong Kong that said something like "And the Italy brothers are..." The ending of that sentence was "...still missing."**

**They've haven't been around for about three years. And no one can find them. Right now, they are in Luxembourg. Which is between Belguim and France. And isn't really important enough to be in the story. But that's where they are in case anyone is wondering and wants to follow along their path. **


	13. Dolce Far Niente

Romano dumped a bucket of cold water on Japan, causing him to jerk awake. "Veneziano! I woke him up!"

"Wow! Romano!" Italy said happily from another room. "How did you manage to do-" he stopped when he saw that Japan was dripping wet. "Romano! He'll catch a cold!" He ran from the room and returned quickly with a couple of towels. "Are you okay?" Veneziano asked, draping one of the towels over Japan's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess," Japan pulled the towel close.

"You hear that!" Romano yelled. "He's fine! Now let's go! It's time for dinner!"

"We saved you!" Veneziano yelled happily, ignoring his brother. Romano scoffed loudly and walked out of the tiny bedroom they had put Japan in. "Don't worry about him," Veneziano whispered. "He always gets a little jealous when he thinks I'm paying too much attention to somebody else," he laughed. "Now," he took the second towel and used it to dry Japan's hair, "what were you doing in that park all by yourself? You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

Japan reached up and took the towel from Veneziano's hands and shook it through his hair himself. "Thanks for all your help," he said, handing back the towels and turning to walk out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Veneziano ran and blocked the doorway.

"I don't know," Japan shrugged. "I haven't really decided yet. Nowhere?"

"Romano!" Veneziano called over his shoulder.

"What?" Romano walked up, crossing his arms.

"Tell him he can stay!"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Romano demanded.

"Because you promised me that we would take care of him!" Veneziano started to pout. "Romano! You have to make him stay!" Veneziano started to wail.

Romano glared at his brother for a long time. "If I tell him he can stay, will you shut up?"

Veneziano smiled, "I can make no promises, Romano!"

Romano shoved his brother out of the way and knelt in front of Japan. "Look, Kid. That's the closest I've gotten to a yes in a really long time. As long as you're out of my way, I can care less if you stay all night."

"Romano!"

"Please stay," Romano said through clenched teeth.

Japan looked up at Veneziano and considered it. "I can't," Japan shook his head. "I'm not supposed to hang around strangers. It's dangerous. I'm safer on my own."

Veneziano looked questioningly at his brother. Romano shrugged, understanding the worry. Japan didn't know who they were.

"Then we'll all have to introduce ourselves, right?" Veneziano smiled wildly. He held out a hand, "I'm Veneziano." Japan shook his hand, but Veneziano pulled him into a hug and then whirled Japan around to face Romano. "That's my brother, Romano! He doesn't like people!" Romano glared at his brother and then stomped out of the room.

Japan smiled weakly and looked back at Veneziano. "I'm..." he paused for a moment, trying to remember if there was a rule against telling non-nations about being a nation, "Kiku. My name is Kiku. Hello."

"Kiku it is then," Veneziano smiled. He walked Japan to the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Romano. "Where are you from?" If they were all going to pretend to not be nations, Veneziano could play, too.

"It doesn't matter. I can't go back."

"Ah! We can't go back to where we are from either!" Veneziano laughed, pleased that they had something in common. "What happened?"

"Something awful. I don't want to talk about."

"Good!" Romano scoffed. "I don't want to hear about it."

"Shh Romano! Anything we can do?"

Japan sighed and shook his head, "Not unless you can change the past."

"But why would you want to change the past! It makes you who you are! If I hadn't have been raised by my grandpa I would've turned out a bit like...Well, I bit like Romano!" Veneziano laughed loudly and Romano started cursing at his brother.

Japan waited until the brothers calmed down before asking, "If I can't change the past, what do I do then?"

"Nothing," they both responded.

"Nothing?" Japan was definitely confused.

They looked at each other and smiled, "Dolce far niente!"

"I...don't...understand..."

Romano laughed, causing Japan to jump. "Sweet doing nothing," he said.

"But I still don't..."

"Just stop what you're doing, let the world pass you by, and relax," Veneziano cut him off.

"But I was taught that..."

Romano placed a hand over Japan's mouth. "Look, kid. If you are going to stay here, you have to trust us. Do as we do." He removed his hand. "Understand?"

"Yeah," Japan smiled, "I think I do." He looked around the living room. "So this is where you live?"

Romano shrugged, standing up and stretching. "We live wherever we want. This is where we are tonight."

"When we found you, I was trying to talk Romano into agreeing to go to Denmark for a few weeks."

Romano walked toward the kitchen. "I was telling him that I didn't want to pass through Germany."

"I'd love to see Germany," Japan commented.

Romano glanced over his shoulder as Veneziano yelled, "Me too!"

"I hear scenery is truly beautiful," Japan finished, not noticing when Veneziano's face fell.

"I'm hungry!" Romano yelled at his brother.

Japan touched his stomach. "I am, too. I'm so hungry I can eat a whole-"

"Pasta's done!" Veneziano interrupted, putting three bowls on the table.

"Pasta?"

"Of course!" Veneziano said, handing Romano a jar of red sauce. "What else would we eat?"

"I was just thinking that..."

"Look kid," Romano said between mouthfuls, "If you're going to live with us, you have to eat like us." He pulled Japan's bowl closer to him and poured on some of the sauce. "Try this...Tomato sauce."

Japan stared down at the plate. "Let the world pass me by? Right?"

"Exactly."

"Okay then," he said, shoving a forkful of pasta in his mouth and smiling through it.


	14. Teenage Year

"Veneziano, it's been five years!" Romano complained as his brother handed him the coverup.

"Romano, Japan obviously doesn't want us to know he's a nation. We can respect that and not pry. Now, unless you want to wear long sleeves today, cover up your tattoo." Veneziano wasn't the easily annoyed type, but Romano had been making this argument a lot lately. He rubbed Romano's head, "I know you can't bare covering up my name, but you have to."

"Shut up!" Romano slammed the coverup on the counter and went put on a shirt with longer sleeves.

"Romano! It's 35 degrees outside! Just use the cover up!"

Japan walked in as Veneziano was trying to wrestle the shirt off of Romano. He waited for them to notice him, used to this by now. "Guys?"

"Oh hi!" Veneziano stopped struggling, his hands still firmly on Romano's shirt.

Romano shrugged him off and buttoned the shirt. "Kiku," Romano nodded, walking quickly out of the room.

Japan watched Romano's retreating back. "Is that what he's wearing today?" Japan asked.

Veneziano sighed, "Looks like it."

"He's not going to enjoy his summer in Egypt," Japan commented.

"He never enjoys much of anything." Veneziano stared at Japan for a few moments. "Are you sure you don't want me to cut your hair?" Japan had been living with them for five years and had never once allowed Italy to cut his hair unless it was a trim to keep his hair healthy. Now in his teen years, his hair hung slightly below his shoulders.

"No," Japan touched his hair self-consciously. "I like it like this." _It reminds me of China._

"It's hot outside," Veneziano warned.

"I'll put it up in a ponytail," Japan lifted his arm to show the ponytail around his wrist.

"Okay, are you ready?" Veneziano looked him up and down, frowning at the fact that he had a robe on.

"Almost. I just need to get something out of the bathroom."

"All right, we'll wait for you by the door," Veneziano said as he walked out of the room.

Japan rushed into the bathroom and shrugged off the fake kimono they had bought in Poland. He quickly covered up Greece's name with the coverup and ran the Kimono back to his room.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat before we leave?" Japan asked, walking into the living room.

Romano rolled his eyes. "_You _were the one that _wanted_ to eat Egyptian!"

"I know, I know. I just know that sometimes you're not willing to..."

"Pasta!" Veneziano appeared with a plate for Romano.

"Enjoy your meal," Japan laughed, going to sit on the couch to wait for them to eat.

"Romano! Hurry up! We have to go!" Veneziano urged as he put his bowl into the sink.

"Shove off! You made this for me to eat! And now I'm going to eat it!"

"We're leaving without you!" Veneziano called as he pulled Japan out of the door. "You better hurry!" He closed the door behind him.

"Are we really going to leave him?" Japan asked, never sure when Veneziano was serious or not.

"Of course not! Just watch..."

Seconds later, Romano burst out the front door, swearing and running past them and down the street.

Japan and Veneziano looked at each other for a second and then fell over laughing, clutching their sides. Romano turned on his heel and swore louder, waving his fist at them from the street, which only caused Japan and Veneziano to laugh harder.

Veneziano stood up after he gained control of himself and dusted himself off. "Come on!" he reached his hand out to help Japan up. "We have sights to see!"

They caught up to Romano and Veneziano pulled them both by the hand, acting as a tour guy. Japan smiled quietly as Romano yelled at his brother. He had gotten used to the noisyness of the life around the brothers, even though it was the complete opposite of his life in Asia. He tried not to think about his past life too much, but every now and again when the brothers started to argue, he couldn't help but slip into his own thoughts. Romano's swearing had become almost hypnotizing to him.

Romano finally slipped into silence, knocking Japan's out of his thoughts, when they arrived at the pyramids. Veneziano was determined to be tour guide and started rambling false facts about the pyramids.

"And in 1763 the pyramids were rented out to ex-hobos! So the interiors are quiet dirty, because the hobos never learned to clean house. But anyway, the real cool thing is that sometimes kitties will play hide and seek in them!"

Japan stifled a laugh, there was nothing funnier than listening to Veneziano. He was glad that they came across him when they did.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**It's obvious how much Japan misses China and the rest of Asia. He is wearing his hair like China's and is wearing a Kimono. **

**For those who don't understand the Tattoo thing: Nations (In my imagination, for the sake of this story) come in Twos. China and Taiwan. The Italies. Japan and Greece. And when the two nations are born, they have the name of their partner nation ceremoniously tattooed onto their arms. If a nation dies, the tattoo is then removed, showing that the nation is alone. The partner nations will use their tattoos to know who their partners are and who the person they will be mentoring with is. It's quite simple. Mostly it shows their partnership and loyalty to each other. **

**Just a chapter to show everyone that time is passing. Japan has become a "teenager" growing fast. The next chapter will continue with the lion king, imagine this as the part where they are working across the log and Simba has the half-mane. I thought it would be cute to show a random day in the life with Japan's own Half Mane. **


	15. Nobody Knows The Trouble

Hong Kong sat on the steps in front of Russia's house, humming quietly to himself, his mouth set in a deep frown. He was sick of waiting outside.

"Oh Hong Kong, you could at least look a little happy to see me," Russia said, walking up his driveway and digging out his keys.

"Oh hello, Russia! I'm so glad you're here! I have something to discuss with you!" He forced a smile and extended a hand, not that those sorts of formalities were needed anymore. They hadn't been for the past 15 years, not after everything Asia has been through.

Russia tilted his head and stared at him for a moment, ignoring Hong Kong's extended hand. "I feel like your delivery was a little over the top. I didn't _quite_ believe you. You should work on that," he commented as he walked past Hong Kong.

"Yes sir," Hong Kong bowed.

"What is it that you needed, Hong Kong?" Russia asked, opening his front door.

"With all due respect, sir. I'd prefer to stay outside."

Russia looked over his shoulder, watching Hong Kong out of the corner of his eye. "Is there something wrong with my home, Hong Kong? Why are you being so aversive of it?"

"I just...wouldn't want the baltics to overhear," Hong Kong lied.

"They've already heard everything you've said," Russia nodded behind Hong Kong where the baltics were sitting in the shadows of a few trees, watching.

Hong Kong sighed and followed Russia into his home, feeling trapped as soon as Russia closed the door. "Sir, I think that there may be a war coming."

Russia looked taken aback. "And what would make you say that?"

"It's just that none of the Asian countries are...quite as communicating as they were when China was here." Suddenly Russia's temper flared and Hong Kong hurried on. "And all of their secrecy is becoming like that of North Korea and the Europeans and Americas are becoming very worried. And some of us are on this side are becoming worried that they may join together and attack. I just think that you should talk to the other nations like China would've."

Russia's temper had grown slowly worse with each word that Hong Kong said, and it flared wildly each time Hong Kong mentioned China. "Listen here you overgrown...Estonia!" the baltic appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Take Hong Kong upstairs, I'll deal with him later."

Hong Kong tried to run, but Lithuania and Latvia appeared at his sides and together the Baltics were able to lock him in the room at the top of the stairs.

"Nice to have you alone, sir," Estonia said, returning to the foyer. "I would actually like to echo some of the things that Hong Kong had mentioned."

"Is that so?" Russia asked, adjusting his scarf in the mirror. "Go on."

"Well," Lithuania started, "I stepped outside my home today and I saw France and Spain hiding in my bushes. They had tape recorders. Obviously I figured they were up to something."

"And earlier today," Estonia continued, "I was hiding in the shadows, like you told us to, and I nearly tripped over Germany and America. Hong Kong is right, something is being planned."

Russia stopped fiddling with his scarf and looked up, meeting Latvia's eyes in the mirror. "What about you, Latvia? Don't you have anything to add?"

"Of course not, sir," he bowed his head and shivered.

Estonia rolled his eyes, "Latvia saw Australia and New Zealand running around...south today."

Russia sighed and adjusted his scarf again. "Don't tell me. It's Taiwan's job to keep the other nations up to date. She's supposed to make sure that no one becomes suspicious of me or you three. Is she not doing her job?"

"Obviously not, sir," Lithuania mumbled.

"Well then," Russia turned around and smiled. "_Obviously_, you three should be talking to her instead of bothering me with this information."

"But you are the ruler here, Russia. And I don't think that China would've allowed any of this..." Estonia trailed off but maintained eye contact with Russia.

"Get out," Russia said, his voice straining to stay steady.

"I refuse!" Estonia yelled. Lithuania and Latvia began slowly backing up towards the front door. "You need to be taking some responsibility for everything that you have gotten us into!"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Russia yelled, throwing a pickaxe at Estonia's head. He ducked, barely missing, and ran out the door with Latvia and Lithuania.

The door slammed behind them and Russia removed the pickaxe from the wall and threw it at the door, trying to release some anger. The second it lodged itself into the door, he sighed heavily and went to get it, prying it out just moments before the front door opened.

"Hello, big brother. I have some questions for you."

Russia's eyes grew wide and he tugged at his scarf nervously. "Can't talk right now!" He yelled, running for the stairs. "I have something to take care of!" He flew up the stairs and hurred into the room the baltics had thrown Hong Kong into. "Hong Kong! Never will you mention that name in my presence again!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**This is the scene where Zazu was singing to scar and the hyenas were complaining that they were hungry. I read over this and found a ton of spelling mistakes. So I am sorry if there are any I haven't corrected. **

**It's also been a long fifteen years around Asia. Those poor Asians!**


	16. Japan's Hair

Japan leaned back in his seat on the plane and covered his face with his arm. He had been ready to leave Morocco for the past month, but everytime he brought it up Veneziano would bring up something else he wanted to do before he left. Japan would glance at Romano for help but Romano would just shrug and walk out of the room.

"But Veneziano!" Japan had practically whined. "Summer is about to start and I can't spend another summer in crazy heat!" He glanced over his shoulder, "And you know Romano can't stay here. He is just going to stay inside all day because he refuses to wear short sleeves and complains that it gets too hot outside."

Veneziano smiled. "Romano will get over it! But right now we need to..." That's when it happened. Japan will never understand why Veneziano was melting caramel that day, but the second he tripped and spilt it all over Japan...

"It has to be chopped off," Romano had said, looking over at Veneziano trying to pick the now hardened caramel from Japan's hair.

Veneziano gasped, "Romano! We can't cut off Kiku's head!"

Romano rolled his eyes, "The hair, Veneziano!"

"Oh!" Veneziano looked closely at Japan's hair. "Yes, the hair will have to be chopped off!"

Japan had looked up in horror.

He sat up and ran his hand through his now short hair. Romano had cut it himself and Japan saw himself lucky that Romano didn't just shave it bald out of spite. His brother had talked him out of it, of course. His hair was shaggy now, but he like the way he looked and decided he'd keep it like that instead of growing it out again.

"You look so grown up!" Veneziano had smiled widely. Japan could only bite his lip and not say anything as Veneziano steered him towards a mirror. He had to admit it, he _did _look older. He actually looked his apparent age.

He scratched his arm and looked down, noticing that the makeup had come off of his tattoo. He glanced around him, wondering when Romano and Veneziano would finally make it onto the plane, and when he was satisfied no one was watching him, he traced Greece's name with his finger. Maybe he was a fool to hope...

"Romano!" Veneziano had whined that night. "Kiku is never going to forgive me for making him cut off his hair!"

"He didn't really have a choice, unless he wanted to walk around with a fifteen pound head of hair," Romano grumbled, sick of his brother annoying him.

"We have to do something! We have to make sure he forgives me!"

Romano rolled his eyes. "It's obvious! He wants to leave before a heat wave comes! Well let's leave!" Veneziano opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed it when he saw the way Romano was glaring. Instead, he just nodded and left to find Japan.

"Where do you want to go?" Veneziano asked, sitting down at the kitchen table with Japan.

"Excuse me?"

"We're leaving. Just like you wanted," Veneziano smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

Japan shrugged and looked down at his soup. "I don't really care where we go as long as we aren't here."

Veneziano smiled widely. "Then I have the perfect place! I know exactly where we can spend the summer!" He ran out of the kitchen. "Pack your bags, Kiku! We are going to Greece!"

Japan's spoon had fallen to the floor and he sat staring at it for a few minutes. _Greece. _Japan jumped up and ran from the kitchen, leaving everything as it was.

He knocked loudly on Veneziano's door. "Venzi!" He yelled.

"What is it, Kid?" Romano stomped into the hallway.

"We can't go to Greece," Japan spat out quickly, panicked.

"We're going to Greece?"

"We can't go!"

"Why can't we go?" Japan whirled around and Veneziano was pouting.

"It's just that...I'm...allergic...to Greece..." Japan sputtered.

Veneziano laughed loudly and Romano slapped his forhead.

"That's silly!" Veneziano chuckled. "It'll be fun!" Veneziano ran into his room.

Japan pulled his sleeve down over his arm. Greece is a big country. There won't be a problem.

"But Romano! I don't understand! Why can't we go to Greece?" Veneziano complained as they walked onto the plane.

Japan sat up straight. "They weren't going to Greece?"

"We _are_ going to Greece," Romano muttered, allowing Japan to relax again. "All I was saying was that I understand why Kiku doesn't want to go."

Japan shook his head. It wasn't very often when Romano tried to understand anything.

"Kiku!" Veneziano yelled happily. "Look what I got you!" Veneziano shoved a music player into Japan's hands.

"Thank you," Japan bowed his head and put the earbuds in his ears, turning up the music quickly. He was pleased when the music was Japanese. It wasn't often he was able to speak his own language.

"Then why doesn't he want to go, Romano?" Veneziano asked when Japan couldn't hear.

Romano rolled his eyes. "Who's his partner nation, Ven?"

Veneziano shrugged. "Korea?"

Romano rubbed his temples. "Korea was at _our_ blessings, Veneziano. His partner nation is _Greece_. And he obviously doesn't want to go because he doesn't want to see Greece. He ran away from his old life and made it perfectly clear he doesn't want to go back."

Veneziano stared at his brother for a few moments before smiling widely and hugging him tightly. "Oh Romano! You _do_ listen! You care!"

"I do not!" Romano shoved his brother away. "Now what do you suggest we do about Japan and Greece?"

Veneziano smiled. "Romano! How do you think I've been picking countries to visit all these years?" Romano shrugged. "I have a spy!"

Romano lifted his eyebrows. "You have a spy?"

"I get information from a source that tells me when nations are out of their own contries. That way we can visit safely without being found!"

Romano blinked a few times. "That's brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**And so everyone is in place for the continuation of the plot. For some reason, I happen to particularly like this chapter. I think it's my favorite. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and have a good night. **


	17. The Zodiac: Part 2

Japan walked a few paces behind Romano and Veneziano, hanging back to take in the scenery. China had only taken him to visit Greece's home once, but it didn't look any different than he remembered. He smiled, it was sort of nice when things didn't change.

Veneziano turned around and waved wildly, "Kiku! What do you want to do first!"

Japan looked out over the water and laughed. "Take a nap!" he called back.

Romano leaned on a railing. "There is something about how peaceful it is...It just calls to you...I'm with Kiku. Let's take a nap."

"Pasta and a siesta!" Veneziano ran to Japan and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the sidewalk. It didn't take long for them to find a seat in the nearest restaurant.

"How can I help you?" a waiter asked.

Veneziano and Romano stared blankly at their menus, neither could read Greek, and looked at Japan for help.

Japan stared down at the menu and tried to not look panicked. He couldn't read Greek and didn't understand why the brothers would look to him to order. He snapped his head up. "Two white wines, one water, and three garidomakaronadas," Japan recited. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Wow, Kiku!" Veneziano was impressed, but then a look of puzzlement crossed his face. "What's garidomakaronada?"

Japan sighed inwardly. He had ordered the only thing Greece would serve Japan when he had visited. "It's pasta with shrimp," Japan answered.

Veneziano's face lit up. "Pasta!" For a second, Japan wondered how it was possible that Veneziano didn't have any kind of vitamin deficiency.

"What's for desert?" Veneziano asked after they had finished their meal, handing a menu to Japan.

"Don't order him dessert," Romano grumbled. "He's hard enough to control as it is."

Japan nodded, glad to not have to make something up. "I think he's right, Venzi," Japan said, dropping money on the table. "Come on. Time for a nap."

Japan walked down the sidewalk, his hands shoved into his pockets. He marveled at how the buildings seemed to match together so perfectly. He stopped so suddenly that the brothers ran into him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Romano yelled.

Japan didn't answer. He stared at the small building that stood apart from the rest and couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"What's wrong, Kiku?" Veneziano touched his arm.

He looked over the traditional Chinese style building and walked toward it, leaving the brothers to follow blindly.

"What does he think he's doing to us? We deserve an explanation!" Romano ranted.

"Shh Romano! Watch!"

Japan was stuck in nostalgia and ran his hand over a few knick knacks. They were all things he had seen around China's house when he was younger.

Veneziano knocked him out of his reverie. "Oh Romano! Look! It's a kitty!" Veneziano held up a small figurine. "I think we should buy it!"

"We don't need to buy a bunch of junk!" Romano yelled.

Japan walked over, wanting to defuse the situation before they were kicked out of the store.

"Look Kiku! Isn't it cute?" Japan took the small cat statue from Veneziano's hands. "Don't you think we should get it?"

Japan stared down at it. It looked so familiar. "Veneziano, where did you get this?" he asked without looking up.

"Over here!" He grabbed Japan's hand and pulled him to a shelf near the back of the store.

Japan bent over and examined the animals on the shelf. "A boar, a dragon, a dog, a horse..." he mumbled. He looked back down at the cat and over the rest of the animals, his eyes resting on the rat. "It's the zodiac," he said to the brothers, picking up the rat.

"They're animals," Romano said, rolling his eyes.

"No, no no, well...yes. But it's the animals of the zodiac," Japan tried to explain.

Romano took the figurines from Japan and placed them back on the shelf. "They're just animals, Kiku."

Veneziano had his head tilted and was concentrating very hard. "Are there animals in the zodiac, Romano?"

"Look what you did," Romano hissed. "Veneziano, name the zodiac."

"Ariete! Toro! Gemelli! Cancro! Leone! Vergine! Bilancia! Scorpione! Sagittario! Capricorno! Acquario! Pesci!" Veneziano recited without pausing.

"And how many of those have animals?" Romano sounded like he was talking to a child.

"Seven?"

"And there you have it!" Romano said looking at Japan.

"It's the Chinese zodiac," Japan mumbled. "The animals had a feast with the Jade Emperor. The cat was left out because the rat tricked him. The other animals were able to become a part of the zodiac and the cat was left out. He became very bitter after that. The rat and the cat were never friends again."

Romano blinked. "You mean a bunch of animals were picked to be in the zodiac because they feasted with a king?" He suddenly started laughing and after a few moments Veneziano joined in. "You would tell you something like that?"

Japan let out a half-hearted chuckle. "I guess you're right," he admitted. "It is pretty dumb."

"It's ridiculous!" Romano laughed again.

Japan ran a hand through his hair. He let his hand rest on the back of his neck and almost wished it was longer again. "Can you guys wait for me outside?"

Romano shrugged and looked at Veneziano. "He's so sensitive," he grumbled on the way out.

Japan picked up the rat and the cat again and searched the little shelf of animals, grabbing up the very last ox. He walked to the checkout counter, going back for a second cat that he could give to Veneziano and a tiger for Romano, and bought the little animals.

He pocketed the animals on his way out, except for the ox which he stared down at in his hand. _As for me, I will be like the ox to you. I am your teacher and you will use me to become stronger and one day you may jump ahead of me and become stronger than me._


	18. He's Alive

England set down his cup and stared at the clock. "He's late," he sighed. "So much for sticking to a schedule. He's not going to have any time to visit anything tonight." He pulled out a notepad that had the day's itinerary. "I'll just have to move all of this to tomorrow and shorten all of tomorrow's things by half an hour. That should make time for everything. We may be a bit rushed."

He set down his pen and was taking another sip of tea when his doorbell rang. "Finally!"

"I'm glad you arrived safely," England smiled as he opened his door. "Can I take your jacket?"

"Thank you," Greece answered, handing England his jacket.

England hung the jacket on the coat rack. "Are you enjoying your world tour?"

"Of course, Mr. England," Greece said as England guided him to the living room. "It's a little overwhelming," he sighed, sitting on the couch.

"I understand," England nodded. "I always thought they should let the new nations spread out their tour a little bit. Is it still a different country every two days?"

"Yes," Greece laughed. "I guess they want me to finish visiting the other nations as soon as possible. I've never had such a hectic schedule. It's been very tiring and I haven't been getting enough naps."

"It's usually easier on new countries," England commented. "They usually have someone to tour with them. It breaks up the work of the tour in half." England's words were followed by and awkward silence and he almost regretted saying it, but there was no use trying to dance around the subject. Avoiding the subject wouldn't make it any less true. "So, Greece, it's been quite a long time."

"Fifteen years," Greece nodded. "I haven't seen you since the day I woke up here after Russia's speech." The memory of that day was as fresh as if it happened only the day before. Greece remembered everything about that day, except how he ended up at England's house.

"Have you visited Russia, yet?" England was curious to know what Greece thought of the "New Asia."

Greece shook his head. "I don't visit Asia until last. Has anyone outside of Asia been there recently? I heard that it was under a lockdown. If that's so, why am I being allowed in and do you think I'll be in any danger?" Greece was nervous when it came to being around Russia. He made him nervous.

England thought for a second. "You're still a young nation," he said quietly. "It's better if the situation between Europe and Asia stayed under wraps until after your tour. You'll have to draw your own conclusions from your trip."

"I understand," Greece yawned, stretching a bit.

"I'm terribly sorry," England apologized. "You must be jetlagged. You did say that you weren't getting naps." Who still takes naps? Maybe Greece isn't as grown as his country and appearance leads one to believe." I'll show you to your room." England stood and led Greece up the staircase taking him to the guest bedroom. "I'll be right back. I forgot to put out a few extra blankets for you."

"Thanks," Greece when England returned, taking the blankets from him.

For a brief second, England thought he saw something strange on Greece's arm, causing him to do a double take. "Greece," his voice wavered slightly, "can I see your arm?"

"My arm?" Greece extended his arm and England gripped it tightly, running his finder over the crook of Greece's elbow.

The tattoo on Greece's arm was bright and shined as if it were brand new. "That's not possible," England muttered. "I removed it." He raised his eyes, studying Greece's face. "Is this new? Did you get your tattoo reinked?"

Greece shook his head, his eyes full of confusion. "England, my tattoo..."

"How long has it looked like this?" England demanded, returning his eyes to the tattoo.

"For as long as I remember. What's wrong?" Greece struggled against England's grip. He was really starting to freak him out.

England dropped his arm quickly. "Greece, when a nation dies it is customary to have the nation's name removed from its partner's arm, and your tattoo is clear as day on your arm."

Greece shrugged. "So someone forgot to remove it? There's almost no point in doing it now. It's been there forever." Greece sat on the bed and looked as his tattoo, yawning again. "I really should be getting to bed, England."

England nodded. "Have a good night, Greece," he said closing the door as he left the room.

"I remember the day I had to remove that tattoo," England mumbled, running down the hallway to his office. "It was the first tattoo I had to remove myself. I saw it disappear and I saw that there was barely anything left. There's no possible way that the tattoo would just come back."

He slouched in his office chair and could hardly believe what this meant. "If the tattoo is looking as it does then..." He ran to a cabinet and poured a brown liquid into a glass. He shook his head with disbelief as he carried the bottle and glass back to his desk.

He looked down at his glass and downed the liquid quickly. It burned as it went down which caused him to grimace noticeably. "Japan's alive," he muttered as he poured himself another glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yes, England's a drunkard. Someone should tell him that drinking will not solve his problems. Next chapter, Greece and Japan are reunited and Japan's martial arts skills have clearly withered. **

**Have a good day and please review. **


	19. Reunion

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Veneziano called out to Romano and Japan from the water.

Japan touched his arm for a moment and wondered if the make up was waterproof. Only one way to find out. "Are you coming Romano?" Japan asked, standing up.

"Why the hell would I want to play Marco Polo with my younger brother?"

"Romano, we've been here for two months. You've barely done a thing."

"I've done everything I've wanted to do," Romano snapped.

Japan laughed. "I don't know, Romano, I thought you might be pleasant for once." Japan shrugged. "Suit yourself," he called over his shoulder as he ran into the water.

"Kiku!" Veneziano laughed. "I'll be Marco!" He closed his eyes and dunked his head under water, giving Japan enough time to swim away.

"What the hell do they think they are doing?" Romano grumbled. "Making a fool out of themselves, that's what."

Suddenly, something crashed behind Romano.

"Hello?" he called, jumping up and scanning the beach. No one was on the beach with him. He turned around and scanned the water but couldn't find Japan or his brother. "Veneziano?" he called out when he heard another strange noise. "This isn't funny!" Romano picked up all of their stuff and walked hurriedly down the beach.

Veneziano surfaced and looked at the shoreline, which seemed far away. "Romano?" he asked quietly to himself, swimming quickly to shore.

Romano neared a cave and tried to decide what to do. He turned around and noticed that someone was chasing him. Dropping everything that was in his arms, he ran into the cave.

"Romano!" Veneziano entered the cave by skirting around the entrance. "Romano!" he called, "Who is that?"

"I don't know! Just run!"

It didn't take long for them to reach the dead. "We surrender!" they yelled out together, cowering on the floor.

Japan panicked when he saw the brothers being chased into the cave. He should've never left them alone. It didn't take him long to catch up with the man chasing the brothers and soon they were fighting. Japan cursed the moment he had decided to give up martial arts and wished he had learned the katana, not that he would carry one with him on the beach.

"Look Romano!" Veneziano said, pulling Romano to his feet.

"I knew he'd come in handy!" Romano laughed.

The fight was lasting too long and Japan's only hope to win was to throw the man off-balance. As a last ditch effort, he grabbed the man strongly by the wrist and spun him in a semi-circle, letting him go when he was sure the man wouldn't be able to catch his footing, but before the man fell he was able to switch it up by catching Japan's wrist as soon as he let go.

To Japan's shock, the man ended up on top of him. He was glaring at Japan, but Japan couldn't bring himself to fight anymore. Something in the man's eyes registered in his brain.

"Greece?" Japan asked quietly. Greece immediately backed off, studying Japan's face. "Is it really you?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Who are you?" Greece asked.

"It's me, Japan." Japan helped Greece to his feet.

Greece stared at him. "Japan?" He glanced down at Japan's arm, the water had washed off the makeup. "Whoa!" Greece yelled, grabbing Japan's arm when he saw his own name tattooed.

The two countries began talking quickly, both trying to get information from the other. Their voices were loud and full of enthusiasm and carried over to brothers as they emerged from the cave.

"What's going on here!" Romano yellled out, causing the two younger nations to calm down.

"What are you doing here?" Japan asked Greece.

"What am _I _doing here?" Greece laughed. "This happens to be my home. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey! What's going on!" Romano yelled again.

"Oh! Hey. This is..." Japan stopped and thought frantically. "This is my friend."

"_Friend?" _Romano scoffed.

"Yeah, friend. Veneziano! Come over here!" He waited until Veneziano was close enough to hear and turned to Greece. "This is..."

"I know who this is," Greece stopped him, looking over the brothers. "I know who they both are."

Japan looked at him, "You...what?"

Greece studied the brothers. "Of course, I've only seen pictures. Had to tour their home with Spain." He nodded. "Spain takes good care of it," he told the brothers.

"What are you talking about," Japan asked.

Greece couldn't help but looking at him like he was insane. "Venice," he nodded towards Veneziano. "And Rome," he said towards Romano. "The Italy brothers. North Italy and South Italy."

"They...what? That crazy," Japan was practically yelling.

"That's why I was chasing them. The Italies have been missing for almost twenty years." Greece continued. "I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me." Greece bowed slightly, "It's so nice to meet you."

Japan looked at the brothers. They were both staring at their shoes, neither knowing what to say. He grabbed their arms, yanking up Romano's sleeve. Their tattoos were clear as day (N. Italy and S. Italy). "All these years..." Japan mumbled. "Does that mean you knew about...about me?"

Veneziano laughed as Romano yanked his arm away from Japan. "You didn't look that different than from when you were a baby."

Greece's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't...?"

Japan shook his head. "We'll talk about that later. I'm sure it will...all make sense later."


	20. Can We Be Alone?

"Have you been _here_ this whole time?" Greece asked, getting back to the subject at hand once everyone had taken a seat on the beach. Greece was facing the water and the others were sitting in a semi circle in front of him, so they could all look at him in the eye.

"No," Japan shook his head. "We've been all over the world. "I've seen all of Europe and Africa. Most of South America. Everywhere." Japan thought for a few moments. It really had been a long fifteen years.

"Wait until everyone hears about this. And _Taiwan_," Greece shook his head in disbelief, "what will _she _think?"

Japan shook his head. "She doesn't have to know about this." He looked Greece in the eye. "No one has to know about where I've gone or where I've been."

"Of course they do, Japan!" Greece may have been freaking out a little bit. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

This information startled Japan. "They do?"

Romano nodded at his brother. "That explains why no one ever came looking for him. It explains why China and Taiwan never sent out a distress call, why there was never anything in the newspapers.

"Why would China put anything in the newspapers? He died during..."

"China's dead?" Veneziano gasped out.

"Of course," Greece responded. "He was buried in his zodiac garden."

"But if they buried him," Japan started but changed the question. "Why would they assume I was dead if they didn't have my body?"

"Russia told us what happened that day. About the stampede, all the people, the manic drivers. We had all assumed your body had been carried away by the crowd. Of course, a memorial was put up in your name."

Japan hadn't really thought on the last part. "Russia told you about the stampede? What else did he say?"

"What else matters?' Greece said, not noticing the worry on Japan's face. "You're alive. And look at you! You're a full grown nation." He paused for a second. "And that means...China is your land..."

Japan laughed weakly. "I don't own China's land." He looked over at the brothers. "Do I?"

"Technically," Veneziano said quietly, "you do. The student takes over the mentor's land if the mentor ever becomes incapacitated."

"Well I refuse to take over the land," Japan stated frankly.

"Japan..." Greece started.

"Look, I'm not going to take over the land. Maybe I should've but that happened a long time ago. It's been fifteen years. There's no way I can take it back now."

"You've taken your tour, right?" Romano said harshly. "Who has control over the land right now? Taiwan?"

Greece looked down and shook his head. "Look, can we be left alone for a minute?"

Romano glared. "You _attacked_ us and you want us to leave you _alone_ with Kiku?"

"Kiku?" Greece asked.

"Nevermind!" Romano practically growled. "We aren't going to leave you alone with him!"

"We're partner nations! I wouldn't do anything to Japan!" Greece defended himself.

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of us. Right, Japan?"

Japan looked at Romano and thought about all of the things that Greece could want to talk about. "I think it's better if you go," he finally told Romano.

"Fine!" Romano stood up and yanked Veneziano away.

"Aw! Romano! You _do _care!" Veneziano laughed.

Japan watched them walk away until they were out of sight. "He's a little bitter, but you learn to love him. Veneziano, too." Greece was looking at the ground, sadness was etched across his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Japan knelt in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"It's like you're back from the dead," Greece said, still looking at the ground. "You have no idea how much this will mean to everyone." He looked up into Japan's eyes, "How much it means to me."

Japan stared into Greece's eyes, not really sure what to say. "Hey, it's okay," is what he settled on.

Greece hugged Japan around the waist. "I've really missed you."

Japan looked down at Greece. He wasn't sure how much shock he could take in one day. He ran a hand through Greece's hair, "I've missed you, too."

* * *

><p>Romano was leaning back against a large rock, his hands behind his head, and was staring up at the sky. Veneziano was watching Japan and Greece walk across the beach.<p>

"They're so cute, Romano!" Veneziano said, a little two loud.

Romano scoffed. "I don't want to talk about them."

"I'm sorry," Veneziano pouted.

"It's not you! It's _them. Alone._"

"What's wrong with that?" Veneziano asked curiously.

"Can't you see what's happening? And they don't even have a clue!" Romano growled.

"What are you talking about Romano?"

"They're partners, Veneziano. They spent a lot of time together when they were children. They were probably best friends. What happens when that bond is fixed? They'll spend all their time together! Become best friends again!"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Well it's not," Romano snapped. "Because if they begin to spend their time together, the three of us will become the two of us. And we'll be all alone. Again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm going to start typing the next chapter, but I have no idea if it will be up tonight. If I have my way, it definitely will be. If I get caught up in school work, it won't. Keep your fingers crossed!**

**Have a good night and please review. **


	21. Like When They Were Kids

Greece had guided Japan to a cliff. They're feet were dangling off of the edge. Greece and Japan were leaning against each other, sitting together in perfect silence. However the silence was broken by the thoughts racing through their heads.

Japan's thoughts were definitely filled with dread about losing Greece again. _I have so many things to tell him, but there's no way to tell him the truth without making him think of me as a... It's impossible. He'll be horrified and he'll be gone. I'll never see him ever again. _

Greece, on the other hand, was more worried about Japan as a person than by actually losing him. He couldn't let himself think about that. He had only just found Japan again. _He seems to be holding something back. What is it that he's hiding from me? What could he possibly be thinking about? And why won't he go back and claim China? He's a nation and he can't hide from that. It'll kill him. _

Greece shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Hey, Japan? Let's do something fun." Japan nodded, still lost in his thoughts but was knocked free of them when Greece stood up and removed his shirt.

"Um, Greece?" Japan asked.

"Come on, Japan!" he encouraged, stripping himself of his pants, revealing a blue and white swimsuit underneath.

"Greece, what in the world are you doing?"

"Cliff diving," Greece said, before taking the dive.

Japan jumped up quickly. "Greece!" he looked over the edge where Greece was now treading water and laughing loudly.

"Come on, Japan!" he yelled. "Just give it a try!"

"Do I have to take off my clothes?" he yelled back.

"Your clothes will only drag you down!"

Japan thought for a moment. Sighing, he removed his shirt but kept on his undershirt, and then jumped off of the cliff.

Greece dived underwater when he saw Japan jump and swam off to the side, making sure he was out of the way of Japan's landing. He surfaced when he heard Japan hit the water.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Greece asked him, swimming closer.

"It was…definitely a first," Japan laughed. Japan had to control the urge to push Greece's wet hair out of his face. It was annoying to not see his face.

"Come on!" Greece swam to shore with Japan not too far behind. It only took them a few moments to get back up to the cliff side. "I got everything," Greece said, gathering all of their stuff together.

"Thanks," Japan smiled at him.

"Don't thank me yet," Greece said. A look of confusion passed over Japan's face, but was quickly replaced by surprise when Greece laughed and pushed him back over the edge. Greece walked down to shore and laughed when Japan walked out, dripping wet. He looked pretty miffed.

"What did you do that for?"

"Just trying to lighten you up," Greece commented, handing Japan a towel and his shirt.

"I'm pretty lightened," Japan said.

Greece walked Japan to his house and showed him one of the rooms toward the back. "I helped myself to all of China's swords and things. Hong Kong and Taiwan didn't seem to want them, and there was no talk about putting together a museum or anything. Still, anyone could ask for them back if they wanted to change their minds. They all know I have them." He pulled out China's old katana and handed it to Japan. "I think you might want this. I have the twin blades, too…If you'd like those."

Japan looked down at the katana in his hands and blinked back a few tears. "Did you learn how to spar," he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Greece shrugged. "I learned a little. No one would teach me, though, so I had to teach myself."

"On the bokken?" Japan asked.

"No, there weren't anymore of them left when I went through China's house. Just the heavy stuff. I learned with the katana."

"Want to spar with me?" Japan asked. "Do you have another?"

"Yeah, I bought a second in hopes someone would want to teach me." Greece went to his room and pulled out his own katana. "I practiced to keep the memory…It used to be fun watching you and China practice." Greece showed Japan to his back yard, which had more than enough room for them to spar in. In just a few minutes they were locked in combat, both doing more exercise than they had done in years.

Japan stopped suddenly, dropping the katana to the ground. He knelt, trying to catch his breath. Greece walked over to him and hugged his middle, causing them to fall over. After a short tussle, Japan ended up above Greece, looking down at him.

Japan's face showed his shock. He wondered how they had ended up on the ground and he was curious about the smile that Greece was wearing. Tentatively, Japan smiled back at him. Greece lifted his arms and wrapped them around Japan's neck, pulling him close. "It's been almost no fun without you"

Japan pulled away slightly and smiled. He stood up and helped Greece to his feet.

Together they walked through Greece; Japan kept his hands in his pockets, staring up at the night sky. He followed Greece to a small fountain and sat at the edge and stared into the water. Slowly, Japan took his hand from his pocket and reached for Greece's, just as he had when they were kids.

They sat hand in hand, leaning against each other without saying a word. Greece was napping in just a few moments.

Romano and Veneziano sat on a bench not too far away.

"Do you think he'll go back for China's land?" Veneziano asked quietly, looking down at his hands.

"If they strengthen their partnership, he won't…" Romano choked up a little bit. "Greece may convince him to go back home. And from there, we can assume…"

"His carefree days with us are history. No more traveling the world together. Living in different houses and seeing the different sights."

Romano looked at his brother and took his hand, "And it'll just be us again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Two quick reveiw questions. **

**It has been two months since the whole "JAPAN'S ALIVE!" revelation from England. What has he been doing all this time? What do you think the situation in Asia is? It's going to be revealed in the next chapter, but what's your guess?**

**For reasons unbeknownst to me, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Japan and Greece's relationship mixed with Simba and Nala's relationship didn't really fit well together in my head, but I think it might get better as time goes on. I think it may just be because I'm not good with writing and imagining relationships. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm pretty sure that this is the fifth time I've updated in the past few days, so that should hold you over for the week. **

**Have a good night and please review. I really appreciate your reviews and your hits.**


	22. Responsibility

Back at Greece's house, Greece brought Japan to his side yard where a hammock was hanging between two trees.

"So how do you like my home?" Greece asked Japan as they climbed into the hammock, lying next to each other and looking up at the stars.

"It's beautiful," Japan answered, closing his eyes.

"There's something I don't understand," Greece said quietly. "If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you go back Asia? Why didn't you come visit here?"

Japan sighed. "I just needed to get away. Head out on my own. Take a break from being a nation and all of the responsibility. And I did! It's great! I've been living my own life." Japan sounded as if he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Greece.

"They really need you in Asia," Greece said, his voice breaking from the memory of his recent trip there.

"Trust me, Greece, no one needs me," Japan said quietly.

"They do!" Greece insisted. "You don't understand! You have to go get your land from...You have to save China's land! He'd want you to!"

"Greece, we've been through this. I'm not a nation anymore. The land doesn't even feel like mine anymore." Japan paused for a second, letting his instincts flow through his body. He could feel the pull of his nation, the pull of his people, and if he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the pull of China and its people, too. "It's Russia's land," he finally whispered, letting the memory of his land slip away.

"Japan," Greece took a deep breath, "Russia rules almost all of Asia."

Japan looked at Greece, studying his face. "I don't understand. Taiwan and Hong Kong. Are they...?"

Greece shook his head. "No, they are alive. It's just..." he sighed. "After Russia acquired China's land and yours...He was so strong. He had so much control over everything. He controlled so much land. With all the extra strength, he was able to invade Mongolia and Kazakstan. And you know, Taiwan, Nepal, Bhutan, and Georgia. They are such small countries, not that much land. And after that South Korea, Thailand, and Cambodia fell. And they are all still falling. Almost all of my tour of Asia was guided by Russia."

"Who in Asia still rules their own land?" Japan asked, dreading the answer.

"North Korea is still holding out, but I'm not sure how much longer he can last. He's completely surrounded by Russian land. I think he may have some sort of pact with Russia. And Myanmar, India, Bangladesh, and Laos have all banded together, but there's no way Laos can last that much longer. She's completely surrounded by Russian land, also. Almost all of the Western Asian countries still have control. We think Russia may be planning to invade Iran next."

Japan sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes again. Greece was sounding desperate. "What is he doing with the land?"

"No one really knows, but his boss is ecstatic. Almost...dictatorial. We're worried about a world war."

"You keep saying we..."

"Yes, well, once you take over full national duties, you get invited to the meetings. No one is really allowed in and out of Asia, which is why I was escorted by Russia, so I wouldn't get into any trouble. I'm the first person to actually see Asia in a long time. There are spies going in to the countries, but it's mostly to watch over Russia's home and the Kremlin. I was invited to meetings earlier than a normal nation would've so I could hand over information. If you don't intervene we could be looking at a war, Japan. A _world war._ Taiwan will have to fight on Russia's side, Japan. You can't let that happen."

Japan pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes until little stars popped up. "I can't go back," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Greece practically yelled.

"You wouldn't understand!" Japan yelled back, jumping off the hammock and walking away.

"What wouldn't I undestand?" Greece was sitting up in the hammock, not sure whether or not he should be following Japan.

Japan stopped and turned around so he could face Greece. "No! It doesn't matter! Dolce far niente!"

"_What?_" Greece was definitely confused.

"It's something the brothers have taught me as we traveled the world. Sometimes it's better to do to stop what you're doing, sit back, and relax..."

"Japan!" Greece tried to get him to stop.

"You just have to let the world pass you by and know that everything will eventually be okay," he continued on, clearly irritated.

"You can't think that way! This is your responsibility! You're a nation!" Japan broke eye contact. Greece ran up to him and forced him to look at him. "I found you, Japan!" Greece had tears in his eyes. "I found you! After fifteen years! No one had any hope that everything would go back to normal without a world war. But I found you! You go to war with Russia, beat him, and everyone gets their land back! You're their only hope!"

Japan pulled away, it was too much responsibility. If he failed they were right back to where they started, except with their new hope crushed. "Sorry."

"What happened to you?" Greece asked. "You're not the same Japan I remember. The old Japan couldn't wait to become a nation, but you...You're throwing it all away without even giving it a chance."

"You're right! I am! Are you satisfied?" He was doing it. He was losing Greece all over again.

"No," Greece answered quietly. "I'm just disappointed."

Japan turned to walk away again, "Disappointed...You're really starting to sound like China."

"Good!" Greece called to him. "At least _one _of us does."

Japan stops in his tracks and turns around. Greece's comment cut into him like a hidden blade to the heart, he could barely stand the to look Greece in the eyes. "You can't just show up after fifteen years and tell me how to live my life! You have no idea what's happened to me!"

"I would if you would just tell me!" Greece was almost begging.

"Forget it!" Japan yelled and ran off, leaving Greece to stare after him.


	23. Creepy Little Drunkard

Japan ran for a really long time. When he stopped he realized he was no longer in Greece and that he was in the middle of a pasture, but he was too upset to really care. "He doesn't know what he's talking about," Japan mumbled to himself. "I can't go back. And it wouldn't do anything. All it would do was get everyone's hopes up and crush them anew whenever I failed. I haven't been practicing any of the arts I was being trained in. I could barely spar with Greece." Japan reached in his pocket for the ox he carried around with him everywhere. He turned it over in his hands. "China," Japan sighed. "You were supposed to be my ox...But you're not. You couldn't help me become strong. And it's all because of _me._ It's my fault." The ox dropped from his hands and he fell to his knees, putting his face in his hands. "It's my fault," he whispered, chocking back tears.

England was leaning against a shack not too far away, watching Japan. He was talking very loudly and it was very apparent that he was slightly drunk. "What do you think he's doing in Hungary?" England mumbled to a fairy that was sitting on his shoulder. "If he was missing and wanted to stay missing, why would he come back. In plain sight no less!"

"Maybe he wants to go home," the fairy suggested.

"You're right! Maybe he wants to go home! That would be perfect! Do you know what happen if he went home? It would save all of us a bunch of trouble! That's what!"

"You're being a little loud," the fairy whispered in his ear. "You need to keep it down before he notices you. You're too drunk to actually speak to him right now."

"You don't know me! I'm the bloody United Kindom and I can hold my liquor better than you can any day!"

Japan looked up, clearly irritated by the yelling. He pocketed the ox and moved away from England, trying to get out of earshot. An amused smile crossed England's face and he pushed off the building and followed after Japan, who had sat down on a large rock, he removed his shoes and put his feet in the water. He smiled at his reflection, but was somewhat disgusted by himself so he splashed his hand through the water and looked away.

"I don't believe that Lake Balaton has ever done anything to you," England said, startling Japan.

"Just shut up," Japan mumbled.

"Can't shut up!" England laughed loudly. "It'll fall right back down again!" He laughter was becoming hysterical.

Japan grabbed his shoes and stood up, walking quickly away trying to put as much distance between him and England as possible. He looked over his shoulder, noticing that England was still following him.

"Stop following you creepy little drunkard!" Japan yelled. "Who the hell are you?" He stopped for a second and almost laughed. Romano was rubbing off on him.

"I think the real question is who are _you._" England loved being cryptic.

Japan sighed. "I don't know. I thought I was one person, and then I abandoned that life. And then I thought I found a new me. I thought I had become someone new, but now someone is trying to convince me that I can't be that person, the person I've become. I'm not exactly sure who I am anymore."

England laughed loudly and looked at the fairy on his shoulder. "He doesn't know who he is! I know who he is!"

"Enough! Who are you talking to?"

"Shh. You don't know who you are, so you wouldn't even believe who the person I'm talking to is."

"I think you may be hallucinating. Try and lay off the booze for a while," Japan turned to walk away.

"Wrong! I'm not the one who is confused. I know who _I _am."

"Oh," Japan rolled his eyes, "and I'm guessing you know who _I_ am, too."

"That's right," England laughed. "Japan," England sighed and shook his head. The glaze over his eyes seemed to melt away. "China sure made out to be a good mentor."

"Wait, what?" Japan asked shocked.

"Bye now!" England started running, and Japan couldn't help but chase after him.

When he finally caught up with him, England was lying on his back, he seemed to be dozing off.

"You knew China?"

"Correction," England mumbled. "I _know_ China."

"Oh," Japan sighed. If the Italy brothers didn't know he had died, maybe others didn't either. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but China died a long time ago."

"Wrong again," England yawned, forcing himself to sit up. "He's alive. I can show him to you. Come on, follow the old Britain, he knows the way."

"Britain?" Japan mumbled, following the staggering nation. "England?"

* * *

><p><strong>(For people who forgot and are wondering) Japan doesn't recognize any of the countries because China never took him anywhere, so he never met many of them outside of the blessing ceremony. <strong>

**For those that know about Rafiki's chant. **

**_"Asante sana!_ _Squash banana!_ _We we nugu!_ _Mi mi apana!" _There's this part where Rafiki goes "It means you are a baboon and I am not." And I always thought he was joking about that part. But that's literally what it means. "Thank you very much. Squash Banana. You're a baboon. And I am not." The hell does that mean? D:**


	24. Learn From It

England led Japan to Lake Balaton again and forced him to sit on the large rock he had been on earlier.

"Look into the water, Japan."

Japan stared at his reflection, sometimes he was still startled by how old he had gotten. "I've already seen my reflection in this lake," Japan looked away, becoming disgusted at the guilt that was written all over his face. "There's nothing in my reflection that shows that China is alive and well."

England pulled a small bottle filled with a red liquid out of his pocket. He poured the contents into the lake. "Look again, Japan," he said looking into Japan's eyes. Japan noticed that England's eyes were clear again, the only thing clouding them was sympathy. "This time, I want you to look harder. I want you to look into your soul, Japan."

Japan looked down into the water and watched his reflection as the red liquid swirled around his reflection. First, his hair grew longer, causing Japan to miss his long hair. Then, the hair lightened to brown and the red liquid flew into the reflection's eyes, lightening them, too. It only took a few seconds for Japan's reflection to look exactly like China.

"What...What did that liquid do?"

England chuckled slightly. "It shows you what your soul feels and what it wants." England shook his head. "I knew it would be China and as you can see," he gestured at the reflection, now fading away, "China lives in you. He has made an impact in your life, and that impact will never go away. He taught you some important lessons and skills and it will only take concentration to remember all of them." England sighed and closed his eyes. "Think Japan. Concentrate on your home and concentrate on China. Can you feel the pull of the nations?"

Japan shook his head. "No," he lied. "I don't feel anything when I think about my home." He jumped up, wanting to walk away from England and forget everything he said, causing the ox to fall from his pocket. He knelt down to pick it up, but was suddenly mesmorized the ox was no longer an ox. The figurine was a small statue of China, his arms were crossed and his mouth was set in a frown. "China?" Japan asked, bringing the figurine close to his face.

"Japan, you've forgotten me," China stated.

"No. That's impossible," Japan answered.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so you have forgotten me. Look into your heart, your soul, Japan. You have the power to be so much more than what you've become. You have so much potential. You need to become the nation you were meant to be."

"I can't go back. I can never go back. I'm not the same student I was when you were first teaching me."

"You are my student, Japan, and I will always be your teacher. No matter what path you take in life, you will still be my student. Just remember who you are."

The figurine in Japan's hand shifted back into the form of an ox and a tear rolled down his face. "China?" he choked out. He stared at it for a few moments, hoping it would turn back into China.

When he opened his eyes, England was crouching in front of him. "Looks like you bumped your head when you bent down to pick up that little knick knack, passed out for a second there," England laughed. "How are you feeling?"

Japan sat up quickly and pocketed the ox. "Passed out?"

"Yes, and you were mumbling in your sleep. So, we've decided that you are going back into hiding, yes? So I think that you should take off before Hungary or Austria or Prussia comes out here and finds you..."

Japan looked startled and thought frantically. When had they said that? "I have to go back," Japan stated as England continued to ramble on.

"I happen to recall you saying that you couldn't go back," England responded.

"I couldn't...But I can. And I have to." Japan sighed. "It'll be a big change, going back to being a nation, I mean. And-"

England held up a hand to stop him. "Japan, no matter what your state of mind was, you never stopped being a nation. You just ran from your responsibility as a nation, but never once did your tie with your land sever."

"It wasn't my responsibility that I was running away from. I couldn't wait to be a nation, but when China died Russia..." Japan stopped himself. "I became filled with fear. Maybe I should've went back, but by that time I actually considered it I was already long gone and I had begun to run from my past itself rather than the fear of it."

England looked down at the rocks on his feet and lifted one over his head, ready to swing it down.

Japan flinched. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at England, but when he looked into England's eyes he noticed that they were cloudy from lack of sobriety again.

"Don't worry!" England slurred a bit. "It'll soon be in the past!" He swung his arm down, meaning to his Japan in the head with the rock, but Japan was able to dodge the rock. This caused England to lose his balance because of the wide arc he hadn't anticipated.

"Do you have any idea how much that would've hurt me?" Japan yelled down at England, slightly panicked.

England rolled his eyes. "You're a nation! It wouldn't have killed you. It just would've twinged a bit and it would've proved my point," he talked as if he were talking to a three year old.

"And what exactly was your point?" Japan was still yelling.

England sighed. "The past can hurt, but it's not going to kill you. As a nation there will be a lot of things that you are going to have to do that you will look at and probably regret. You are going to go to war against someone you considered a friend, and not because you want to but because your boss is making you, and then your relationship may be scarred. But there's something you need to understand, Japan. You can't make it a habit to run from your past. You will probably live to be hundreds of thousands of years old. That's quite a lot of past to be running from." England stood up, dusted himself off, and placed his hands on Japan's shoulders. "There's a reason we end up in the history books. We, as the personifications, have the power to learn from our past and the power to teach others to learn from the past." His eyes cleared for a few seconds but quickly clouded up again. "You have to learn from the past Japan, not run from it. You won't have the energy to make it if you run."

England dropped his hands and as soon as Japan was free he started running.

"Where are you going?" England called.

"I'm going back!"

England looked at the fairy on his shoulder. "Stop trying to sober me up. I'll win that war."


	25. Italians Don't Fight

Greece had walked from hotel to hotel looking for the brothers and had turned up empty. How do you explain to someone that you are looking for two people by the names of Veneziano and Romano and that they are probably travelling around the world without a surname? He had gotten quite a few strange looks.

It took a long phone call from his highly-trusted agent, Elene, and about two more hours before he heard anything. "Mr. Greece, you may laugh at this in a few moments, but those brothers you are looking far are living a few houses down from your main house."

Greece had nearly hit himself. Why would the brothers be living in a hotel if they had been in Greece for so long? Of course they'd be renting a house! "Can you get me a key?"

"Already delivered, Mr. Greece. I left it in an envelope on your doorstep. The address of the house is written on the envelope," she explained to him.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"I can assure you that the situation is secure, Mr. Greece."

"Right. Right. I'll head home now. Thanks a lot, Elene." Greece hung up his phone and walked home slowly. Japan won't be happy when Greece sneaks into his room to talk to him. He tried to remember if Japan was ever grumpy when Taiwan woke him up from a nap, but he had to stop when he thought about the Taiwan in his too recent memory. "Japan has to go back."

Greece noticed the small envelope on his doorstep quickly and went straight to house down the street, letting himself in so he wouldn't wake up the brothers. Romano probably wouldn't appreciate being awoken in the middle of the night.

Greece poked his head into one of the rooms and saw two single beds. One of them was empty and the other was occupied by the brothers. Romano slept with the same unhappy look he had when he was awake, but that was probably because Veneziano was taking up most of the bed, when he clearly should've been in the other one. Greece quickly shut the door and opened the next one.

It was decorated like China's old house had been and he wondered how Japan managed to pack it all up every time they moved to a new house. He crept over to the bed. "Japan?" he called out in a whisper. "Japan! We have to talk." He pulled back the covers and was startled when he found the bed empty. "Japan?" he said louder, turning in a small circle.

He crept through the rest of the house, but there was no sign of Japan. He realized he only had one choice and quickly walked back to the other bedroom.

"Hey, Romano," Greece said, shaking him a bit. A part of him wondered why he had chosen to wake up Romano, but figured he was probably the one least likely to panic. He quickly took back his choice when Romano started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I'M SLEEPING HERE? DO YOU ENJOY WAKING PEOPLE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? AND WHAT THE...? VENEZIANO THIS IS MY BED! GET THE HELL IN YOUR OWN BED!"

Somewhere in the middle of his yelling, Veneziano had woken up and started screaming. Apparently woken up in the middle of a nightmare and his yelling only increased in volume when he landed on the floor after Romano kicked him out of bed. "WHY WOULD YOU PUSH ME ON THE FLOOR ROMANO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! I NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ANYBODY! ALL I WAS DOING WAS SLEEPING! I'M SORRY IF I KICK AROUND! I USUALLY SLEEP VERY STILL! NOW MY BOTTOM HURTS AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE IT FEEL BETTER?"

Greece sighed as Veneziano wailed and Romano yelled in an effort to get Veneziano to shut up.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa! It's okay!" Greece started yelling. "It's okay! It's me!"

Veneziano looked up at him. "Oh hey Greece! When did you get here?"

"He's the one that woke me up!" Romano yelled. "What the hell do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Japan was."

"I thought he was with you," Romano stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, he was, but he left and now I can't find him."

Everyone's heads snapped up when the door was flung open and England stumbled drunkenly into the room. "You won't find him here," England slurred. "He's headed back east."

"I can't believe it," Greece laughed. "He's gone back." He looked over at Veneziano who looked panicked.

"Everyone knows where we are, Romano! They are going to come for us! And we are going to to get taken over again!"

"England isn't going to tell anyone where we are...Right England?" Everyone looked at the open doorway. "Hey? Where did he go!"

"See, Romano? He's already left to tell everyone that we are hiding in Greece! In two days we are going to be eating English food while wearing puppy outfits!"

"What? Is that why you guys have been in hiding?" Greece reached a hand out toward Veneziano.

He flinched away. "We don't want to dress like puppies!" Veneziano wailed.

"You aren't going to get taken over." Greece told them.

"How do you know?" Romano asked.

"Look," Greece started, "Japan has gone back to take on what has become the strongest nation in the world. But I think that Japan may be even stronger than Russia, because he has friends who are loyal to him."

"Really? Who?" Veneziano looked up at Greece with a look of sadness.

"You two," Greece answered, "and me. We have to help him. Russia has a bunch of countries that he is in control of and he's going to force them to fight for him. Right now, it's me, you guys, and Japan. And hopefully I can convince a few people in Europe to help...If they believe me that is."

"We can't fight," Romano mumbled. "Have you ever seen Italians fight?"

"It's time to show the world the power of Italy."


	26. Are They Drunk?

There are a lot of things that he should've done before running straight into war, Japan admitted to himself. Like maybe grabbing something to fight with or going home for a few days to prepare something. He also probably should've told someone where he was going and what he was doing. If he died, none of the other nations would notice, except Greece and the brothers, but they probably wouldn't think anything of it. He had ran away once so why wouldn't he do it again? England might notice, but then again, he might not. He was very...intoxicated and he probably won't even remember that he saw Japan.

Too late to think about any of that now. He had slowed to a walk somewhere around Iran and he shuffled his way over the Pakistani/Chinese border already seeing a change. China was nearly abandoned; the few people that were walking the streets hurried along the road with their hands shoved in their pockets, keeping their eyes on the ground. As he continued walking he noticed that everyone was dressed the same and that there were large groups of people marching through the streets. Japan looked down at himself; he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Japan!" Greece called, running up behind Japan; he was wearing the dull brown jumpsuit that the Chinese citizens were wearing.

"What are you doing here?" Japan asked. "I thought you were angry at me."

"We're partners, Japan." Greece grabbed his hand, "We're supposed to be together and work together and..." Greece pulled Japan close to him and kissed him. "I never want to lose you again. If you are going to fight, I want to help. I can't stand by and just watch."

Japan was blushing madly. Greece had put into words something he wouldn't have ever been able to. "It's going to be dangerous," he said quietly, staring at the ground.

Greece laughed and placed a hand under Japan's chin, forcing Japan to look at him. "Danger? I'm a nation. I laugh in the face of danger! Hahaha!" Japan blushed again; he really had been an obnoxious child. He idly wondered if Greece was going to kiss him again since he hadn't let go of his face, but this thought only caused his face to go redder.

Greece dropped his hand. "One more thing," Greece smiled at Japan. "I thought you might need this." Greece unfolded a jumpsuit and handed it to Japan.

Japan looked down at the jumpsuit and threw it on the ground. "No," he said, stomping on it. "If I'm going to do this, I'm not going to go in hidden." He grabbed Greece's hand and started walking. "Our first stop is China's house. We are going to have to change clothes."

When they were about to turn on to the street China's house stood on, Greece stopped Japan and looked down at him sadly. "I have to warn you," he said, "you aren't going to like what you see."

Japan stared up at Greece and couldn't help but want to laugh. Greece was bigger than him and more built, but here Greece was ready to follow Japan wherever he planned on going. At least he had strong back up. "I can handle it," he finally said.

Greece continued to stare down at him for a few more seconds before nodding. "Okay," he said. "Let's go." He started to pull Japan away.

"Wait, Greece..." Japan said. Greece looked at him with concern, which only caused Japan to blush again. "Nevermind," he mumbled, losing his courage.

Greece smiled and kissed Japan again. "Let's go," he said.

"Oh Romano! I told you they'd be a cute couple," Veneziano laughed from behind them.

"I..." Japan frantically searched his brain for something to say, but he just retreated into a shell of embarrassment. "We were just...going to China's house...and we're partners, you know...We have to work together...and Greece says he misses me...And..." Japan mumbled out incoherently.

"Oh shut up!" Romano said, a little too loudly. "We don't care what you do! We're here to help!"

Japan blinked at the brothers for a few seconds. "Are they drunk?"

Greece rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...well..."

"They've never had more than one glass of wine at a time...How did you get them drunk?"

"I didn't do it. All I did was try to convince them to help. And Romano said something about being more confident while drunk..." Greece lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't know if you've heard stories about the Italies fighting, but they can use all the confidence that they could get."

Japan smiled, "You know, I think this may come in handy later."

The remaining walk was short and Japan nearly burst into tears when he saw China's house. "It's awful," he said. "I didn't want to believe you." The roof to China's house was caving in and the door was off of its hinges. The paint was peeling and the windows were broken.

"Don't worry, Japan," Greece put an arm around Japan's waist. "When you win, we can fix it up together."

Japan smiled softly and walked into the house, finding China's old war uniforms. He handed uniforms to Greece and the brothers and they all quickly changed. Japan was looking in the mirror when Greece walked up behind him and placed his hands on Japan's shoulders. "You really look like him," he said. Japan searched his reflection. Standing in China's uniform, in the middle of his home, he did look a lot like China. All that was missing was the long hair.

Japan looked at Greece in the mirror, his jacket was tied around his waist and he had on a tight, white undershirt. Japan lifted his eyebrows, "Wardrobe problems?"

Greece ran a hand through his hair. "The jacket didn't fit."

Japan shrugged lightly, rolling his eyes. What can you do? "I guess it's time to start a war," he said.


	27. A Diversion

Greece and Japan moved through China and Mongolia quickly recieving quite a lot of strange looks from the people around them, but no one made a move to speak to them and no one made shouted out a warning to someone who might be in charge. They just looked through the nations and kept their eyes aimed downward.

"I don't understand," Japan said, looking at Greece. "Why don't they do anything?"

"They won't speak to us because they might be reprimanded if caught. And I doubt they'll tattle on us. They probably recognize the uniforms and are hoping for something exciting to happen. We're standing out and deliberately breaking the laws around here. They know we'll eventually be noticed and they know that one of two things will happen. Either we'll get in a fight and lose, ending up thrown in prison, or we'll fight and win, taking over the countries."

"Those are pretty bleak odds," Japan said flatly.

"They've been living in their own personal prison for fifteen years. The odds don't have to be good." Greece looked around them. "Was it really a good idea to let Veneziano and Romano go ahead of us?"

Japan nodded, "They move faster if they are alone. They'll be able to find spots for us to hide in while we spy and get our bearings. Besides, they are drunk. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves before we even get to Russia."

"Why did you want to look around before we went?" Greece asked.

"I needed to know how much damage had been done and how angry I should be," Japan shrugged. "You had said that your Asian tour had been conducted by Russia. Where are all the other nations?"

Greece bit his lip, but didn't say anything. When Japan looked up at him with a questioning look, he grabbed Japan's hand and squeezed it. "Greece?"

"Shh." Greece pulled Japan along quickly. "We can look at the land later. You need to find Taiwan."

Once over the Russian border, they were able to locate the brothers quickly. It helped that they were sitting behind a bush talking loudly and drinking more wine.

"Okay, you two," Japan said, sitting down in front of them and talking to them as if they were children. "It's time to put the wine away and get to work." Japan picked up the wine bottle and lifted it up to hand to Greece.

Before Greece could grab the bottle, Veneziano climbed into Japan's lap and reached for the bottle, like a young child would do to its mother when she took away a pacifier. "But Kiku!" Veneziano whined. "It's so tasty!"

"But this is very important to me," Japan explained quietly. "We have to get to work." He handed the bottle to Greece and put his hands on Veneziano's cheeks, looking him in the eye. "If you do this for me, I'll give you three more bottles of wine."

"Yay! Romano! We have to get to work!" Veneziano practically tackled his brother trying to talk to him.

"What do you have in mind?" Romano asked.

Japan got on his knees and looked over the bush at Russia's house. If he squinted at the shadows, he could see the baltics lounging against the wall, talking quietly. "I can only assume that they are screening the people that try to get into Russia's house," he looked at Greece for confirmation.

"So how do you plan on getting past them?"

Japan looked at the guys and smiled, "We'll just need a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?"

Japan smiled and took Veneziano's hand. "We'll need a giant bowl of pasta." Suddenly, Veneziano smiled widely and Japan clapped his hand over his mouth before he was able to yell pasta.

"Japan," Greece said. "How does that create a diversion?"

"Well," Japan laughed, "That's not the only part of it." He smirked at Romano.

* * *

><p>"When do we get to eat?" Lithuania asked, looking at his watch.<p>

"When Russia brings us our food," Estonia snapped.

"Um...Guys?" Latvia joked out when a large powl of pasta appeared in front of him. "Is that what Russia expects us to eat?"

"Hello Baltic States!" Romano said, walk to the front of the bowl. He was wearing a long wig and a very short cocktail dress. He was speaking very seductively. "Did I hear someone say that they were hungry?"

"Technically," Estonia said, adjusting his glasses, "he asked when we were going to eat."

"Well," Romano almost growled for a second before changing his voice back to seductive. "I'm saying that dinner is served. And not only are you boys getting dinner. But you're getting a show!"

Latvia leaned closer to Estonia. "I think that's South Italy," he said. "Does that make me crazy?"

"South Italy isn't a woman, Latvia. If you happened to tell me that North Italy was a woman, I might believe you."

"Estonia, I'm serious..."

"Yoohoo! Boys!" Romano called to them. "I'm starting the show!"

Romano placed a hand on his hip and pulled out a microphone. "I like to eat, and so do you..." he sang in a soprano . As he sand, Veneziano popped out of the pasta wearing a swimsuit and a swimcap. He started to do a synchronized "swimming" routine through the pasta. His movements were matched almost perfectly with Romano's seductive dance on the ground.

"That's definitely North Italy, Estonia," Latvia pushed the subject.

"Latvia, the Italies have been missing for twenty years. Why would they come back just to put on a stupid show for us?"

"That's a question I don't have an answer to. But who else would come up with something like this? It's pasta for gosh sake!"

"Holy~ Cannoli~, is that ravioli~?" Romano continued to sing. From above, Veneziano sang the next line (Rice is nice~, but we like pas~ta~!)

Estonia and Latvia were still squabbling between each other. Lithuania looked over at them and smiled. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked them. Estonia and Latvia immediately stopped arguing and looked over at him, shocked.

"I like grapes, and I like spinach." (And I'm bananas, about bananas.) "Tomato sauce with tomatos in it, you want to put it on your mama's lasagna!"

"What is wrong with you?" Latvia yelled before lowering his voice to a whisper. "That's obviously the Italies!"

"If they are the Italies," Lithuania stated then we would've taken them in by now. "But since no one is making a move to do anything, I have to assume that the beautiful lady in the wonderful red dress is my soul mate," he sighed heavily.

"I need a chef, not a mechanic." (Don't need no chicken that's got the flu, I want to live, and so do you~) "Whole wheat pasta, make it last a long time when you savour it." (Depending how you flavour it, just take your time and make it, eat it.!) Together they sang the last phrase as they posed, "Just eat it!"

"Romano!" Veneziano yelled. "Can we eat the pasta now? There's plenty!"

Romano's face flashed with rage. "Veneziano, you idiot!"

"I knew it!" Latvia yelled.

"Romano! RUN!"

"GET THEM!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**I do NOT own the Pasta Song. I have no idea who owns it or if it is Public Domain. If it isn't, I apologize deeply. **

**I apologize for nothing!**


	28. They Don't Even Look Alike!

Greece and Japan entered Russia's house with no problems. They hid under the staircase and spoke together, forming a plan. "You should find Taiwan," Japan said.

"What about the other nations?" Greece asked.

Japan blinked at him. "They're all _here_?"

Greece nodded. "Spread out around the house. Mostly upstairs."

"Yes, you should get them together. If you can convince them to not follow Russia's orders."

"I don't think it'll be a problem once they see that it's you that's here to help," Greece said, putting an arm over Japan's shoulers and pulling him close. "I still think you should find Taiwan before you..."

"No," Japan cut him off, "there isn't time for that. We have to help and we have to do it know. You find the nations and I'll find Russia."

Greece opened his mouth to reply but closed it. He nodded and hugged Japan for a few seconds. "Be careful," he said quietly before quietly running up the stairs.

As soon as Greece disappeared behind a door, Russia ran into the foyer with a pained looking Hong Kong following closely behind him. "Where. Is. _Taiwan!" _Russia yelled through the house with such anger that Japan jumped from the power behind it.

"She's...Upstairs, sir," Hong Kong mumbled nervously.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Russia snapped. "Go. Get. Her!"

Russia couldn't seem to sit still. He paced the floor angrily as if he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

Hong Kong ran upstairs, tripping once on the way up. When Russia was turned away, Japan managed to run to the living room and crouched behind the wall so he could have a better view of all that was going.

"It'll be okay," Hong Kong mumbled, returning to the stairs with Taiwan.

Japan gasped at the sight of her. Her hair had thinned and in some parts in had turned white. She was painfully skinny, causing her clothes to hang off of her. Her clothes were the worst part about her. They were rags. The were torn and dirty and in some parts they were ripped beyond repair. Japan wondered frantically if it was her nation that was sick, or if it was truly just her, either way. The sight of her like that made his temper flare, a temper he hadn't even known he had possessed.

"I never thought it wouldn't be," Taiwan said. Her voice sounded hoarse and broken as if she had been screaming for a long time, but had recently given up.

Taiwan had to grip Hong Kong's arm tightly as they walked down the stairs so she wouldn't fall down. Their descent was slow and Hong Kong almost looked guilty to let Taiwan go when they finally reached the bottom.

Despite being frail, Taiwan stood straight and confident when she had to face Russia. "Yes, Russia?"

"Why aren't you doing your job? You're supposed to be keeping up contact with Europe and the Americas as a representative of the countries here. Why aren't you?"

"It's kind of hard to keep up contact with anyone when you are locked in a room, Russia," Taiwan said emotionless.

"You should've figured out a way to do it from your room! You aren't working hard enough!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I can barely move let alone do any work. You're just going to have to talk to Europe yourself."

"I will do no such thing! _You _were assigned to that job. _You _should've done it! I will not do it for us!"

"Then you are forcing us into a war!" Taiwan yelled hoarsly.

"Then so be it," Russia hissed. "I have plenty of people who will fight on my side.

"You can't do that!" Taiwan had to fight to keep her anger down.

"I rule over you. I rule over most of Asia. I have the power to do whatever I want!"

"The only reason you have control over anything was because China..."

Russia slapped Taiwan and sent her flying into the kitchen table. "China no longer _exists_, Taiwan. So obviously he was doing something _wrong._"

Japan's temper finally gains control of him and he rushes across the foyer to help Taiwan, who had been knocked unconscious. He glared at Russia and motioned to Hong Kong to help him.

Fear crosses Russia's features as he takes in the Chinese uniform and the Asian features of Japan. "China? That's not possible. You're dead."

Hong Kong and Japan lifted Taiwan and sat her up against the wall. Japan shook her gently. "Taiwan?" he said quietly.

Her eyes opened and she squinted at him, visibly confused. "China?"

"No, Taiwan," Japan said, choking up as he looked into Taiwan's eyes. They had slowly begun to fill with hope. "It's me."

Taiwan stared hard into Japan's eyes, taking a while to see the difference. "Japan?" she smiled, happily. "You're alive? How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here. I've come to help."

From behind him, Japan heard the front door open and close. The baltics walked in, arguing about not catching the Italies.

Russia glared at them and without breaking eye contact with Latvia he said, "Japan! It's so nice to see you!" Fear crossed the Baltic's faces. "Alive," Russia added in a harsh whisper so only the baltics could hear. Estonia grabbed Latvia and Lithuania's arms and pulled them around Russia and up the stairs. They leaned against the banister and watched the scene below unravel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Sorry for stopping it here, but I want to make sure that there's enough for the next chapter. Fighting starts there and then the closing scene. That means we have a two chapters left over. **

**I hope you have been enjoying this story. Have a nice day and please review. **


	29. The Fight: Part 1

Japan stepped away from Taiwan and stood in front of Russsia, suddenly aware of the height difference. He pushed his shoulders back, held his head high and glared, baring his teeth. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you where you are standing."

Russia did not look at all frightened. His smile was full of malice and he looked as if he was going to pounce. "Oh Japan, you couldn't possibly understand. You've never had to deal with the ruling over a nation. The pressure..."

"I understand. Having so many people residing in your house. All of the lands and their wonders. I'm sure the pressure built up, but that pressure is no longer yours. Surrender, Russia."

"Yes, yes. I can see that you might _think _you understand, but there's no way you can. You ran and hid from your responsibilities. I'm not going to _surrender_ to you. You see, I am _powerful._ I have countries that will stand behind me or face the consequences. _You _have no one. You came alone." With the start of each sentence, Russia took a step closer to Japan. By the last sentence he was towering in front of Japan, barely a step away.

"Why would I let my partner show up alone?" Greece asked. A group of nations was standing behind him and they all looked tired and frail, much like Taiwan. "Give him his land Russia. And China's. It rightfully belongs to him. Just as the other lands belong to these nations."

"Hand over the countries, Russia. Or we're going to war. It's your choice," Japan threatened.

Russia laughed loudly and walked out of his house. Japan was forced to follow him gesturing to Hong Kong and Greece, the only healthy nations in the room, to follow also. Taiwan followed on her own accord, whispering to Japan that she had a score to settle and that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Does it always have to end in violence?" Russia asked over his shoulder as they crossed the border into Mongolia. Japan suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Every fight for land since we appeared has invovled violence. Is there a reason we can't just settle on what belongs to who peacefully?"

"We _can_ do that," Japan said. "Just give the Nations their countries back."

"Oh no, no, no. That belongs to me now. My boss would be very unhappy if I just gave it up. I meant you. You should step down Japan. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a fellow nation.

"That's not going to work, Russia." Japan looked around. They were approaching the Chinese border, the last day he ever spent in Asia was here, but he couldn't let it get to him. Behind him, Hong Kong was murmuring something encouraging to Taiwain. They had been walking a long time and now they were going up at an incline. Taiwan was shaking him off. "I've put it behind me."

"Ah," Russia stopped suddenly and put his hands on Japan's shoulders. He spun Japan around so he looked at Greece, Taiwan, and Hong Kong who were watching curiously. "But them," Russia muttered in Japan's ear. He raised his voice, "Have _they _put it behind _them_?"

Greece took a step forward, "What is he talking about Japan?"

"Ah," Russia was muttering again, "so you _haven't_ told them your little secret. Well, here's your chance to tell them." Russia made eye contact with Taiwan and smiled wickedly. "Tell them, Japan," his voice echoed out over the cliff, "tell them who is responsible for China's death."

This caused the other Nations to start and they all glanced at Japan's with questioning looks. Japan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he stared at a spot over Taiwan's head. "I am."

Taiwan stepped forward, looking Japan in the eye. "I can't believe that. It's impossible, you were so young. Tell me it's not true."

Japan looked away from her, ashamed. "It's true," he said, looking at the ground.

"You see!" Russia yelled. "He admits it! _Murderer!_"

Japan's head snapped up. "No! It was an accident."

"If it weren't for you China would still be alive. Do you deny it?" Russia hissed

"No," Japan whispered.

"Then you're guilty," Russia smirked, facing away from the other Nations.

"I'm not a murderer," Japan was practically pleading.

"Look, Japan." Russia took a step towards Japan, causing Japan to take a step back. "You've gotten into a mess again," he was still walking closer, Japan was starting to feel trapped, "but now China isn't here to save you and every knows why." With the last step, Japan fell off the ledge.

"Japan!" Greece yelled, taking a few steps forward.

Russia held up a hand to stop him and squatted, looking down at Japan who was hanging from the ledge by his fingers. Russia tapped his chin and look up at the sky. "Now this looks very familiar. Where have I seen it? Oh yes." He looked down at Japan and sat back on his heels. "This is exactly how China looked before he died."

Japan's eyes widened. He hadn't seen China die and to find out that Russia had seen him right before...

"And here's my little secret," Russia said, lowering his voice. "I killed China."

Japan let out a scream of fury and was suddenly able to tap into the martial arts skills he had let slip away so long ago. Russia tried to back away, but Japan was able to pull himself over the ledge and on top of him. He pressed his knee down onto Russia's chest and screamed out, "Murderer!"

"No! Japan, I..."

"Tell them the truth," Japan hissed.

Russia glared, "The truth? As far as they know, they know the truth..." Japan leaned down, pressing his arm down on Russia's neck and leaning on it. "All right," Russia joked out, "_I_ killed _China_!"


	30. The Fight: Part 2

Greece ran towards Russia and the baltics appeared, throwing him back and running for Japan. Hong Kong and Taiwan in to help, Taiwan suddenly looking fierce and stronger than she had been in a long time. They ran for Russia and attempted to help Greece in his fight. The Italies came in from the shadows and ran after the baltics, wanting to help Japan. Romano grabbed Estonia and started fighting as Veneziano pulled Latvia away from Japan.

Taiwan screamed loudly as Russia punched her and she landed on the ground, Hong Kong and Greece stooped to help her and Russia started to run. As Japan was watching Russia escape his defence faultered a bit and Lithuania punched him in the jaw.

England appeared in front of him and pushed Japan away. "Go!" he yelled, "you'll need this!" He tossed Japan a katana and continued fighting with Lithuania. "Hurry!"

Somehow Romano and Hong Kong had ended up running from the baltics, eventually running into a cave. They were cornered and desperately running through the darkness. They could feel the baltics around them, causing Romano to feel very claustrophobic. "Don't hurt me!" he yelled out.

Hong Kong put his hand over Romano's mouth. "Shut up!" he hissed, "They'll hear you!"

Estonia laughed loudly. "Too late." He grabbed Hong Kong and pushed him into Latvia then grabbed Romano and led Latvia out of the cave. Veneziano was waiting at the entrence.

"What do you want, you coward?" Latvia yelled out.

"Are you talking to me?" Veneziano asked, his voice low and fearsome.

"You know," Romano slurred slightly. "You shouldn't call an Italy a coward while they are drunk. There was a reason our grandfather always drank when he fought," he explained to Hong Kong.

"Are you talking to me?" Veneziano repeated.

"You really shouldn't have said anything," Romano told Latvia.

"No one calls me a coward!" He attacked the baltics, easily freeing Romano and Hong Kong. It didn't take long for Latvia to run from the cave and for Estonia to receive a punch in the gut, causing him to double over and follow Lavia out as quickly as he could.

Japan had chased Russia to the highest point of the cliff and watched as Russia started to panic, knowing he had no where to go.

"Murderer," Japan hissed, looking Russia dead in the eye. "You don't deserve any land, not even your own."

"Have mercy, Japan. I just..."

"Tell me," Japan whispered. "Why are the baltics fighting for you? You'd think they'd jump at the chance to beat you, to get their countries back."

Russia couldn't help but laugh. What a ridiculous question to ask at such a strange time. Shouldn't they be fighting, why does this matter? "I promised them if they helped me acquire China, I'd give them full control of over their countries again. They have been ruling their own countries for years and all I asked in exchange was for them to help me gain power." Russia laughed again, "Those idiots. How could they not have guess that I was going to take their land back as soon as I finished with Asia and started on Europe?"

"You lie to me, you lie to them, you've had nearly all of asia under your control for fifteen years. You are too powerful." Japan pointed the top of the katana at Russia's chest.

"What are you going to do?" Russia asked, his voice wavering slightly. "You couldn't kill a Nation."

"No," Japan lowered the katana. "I'm not like you."

Russia kept his eye on the katana. "Thank you, Japan. You truly are a great Nation. Tell me, how can I make it up to you?"

"Give up your country. Run away, Russia. Run away and never return," Japan said gravely.

"Of course, as you wish," Russia whispered, still eyeing the katana as he stepped around Japan. When he saw Japan's grip losen he grabbed at it, snatching it away easily. "Of course," Russia smiled. "You'll never be as talented as I was. Never as powerful. And _that_ is why I never blessed you." He kept the katana pointed at Japan and backed away slowly. "I will continue to run Asia, consider this your defeat."

As Russia turned away, Japan jumped on his back, sending the katana flying from Russia's hands. Russia grabbed Japan's shirt and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Then he grabbed Japan by the wrist and made to swing him against the wall of rock, but as he let go of Japan's wrist, Japan saw the opportunity that Greece had always been able to find as a child. He grabbed Russia's wrist and was able to propel him over the edge of the cliff.

Russia landed hard on his back, hitting his shoulder against rock on the way down. He stood up slowly and held his shoulder lightly. When he glanced up, he saw that the baltics were gathered around him. "Hello," he smiled. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Happy to see us?" Estonia asked. "Ready to take our country from us? Is it time to take over Europe already?"

"You must've misunderstood something I said," Russia replied.

"I don't think so," Lithuania replied. "It seemed pretty clear to me. Right, Latvia?"

Latvia was shivering slightly, but the anger on his face was evident. He nodded.

The baltics approached Russia, stepping together and drawing knives from the inside of their coats.

"No! Wait! I can explain! You've misunderstood!"

Japan saw the baltcis faces and knew he couldn't stop them. Latvia's eyes were that of a person who had snapped, someone who couldn't be stopped until they had their revenge. Getting in between them would only cause him harm. He looked away as he heard Russia scream.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>

**I started typing and didn't stop and somehow managed to write over two thousand words, thus creating a two part chapter.**

**I went into this chapter completely unprepared. I had no idea what was going to cause the baltics to kill Russia. No idea what was going to happen in the "Mist-ah Pig!" scene. I had meant for Japan to find a sword at China's house and bring it along but someone managed to not write that in. I'm so sorry if this wasn't quality material. **

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT! **

**I hope you've had a good day. Reviews make the sun in my sky shine brightly, so please help my sun rise. **


	31. The End

"Are you going to stay here?" Greece asked Japan as they finally finished China's house. They had bought all new furniture that had looked just like the ones China had in his house before he died.

"Probably not. I'm going to stay in my home, but it'll be nice to have a place to stay when I come back to check on things," Japan told him. "And when I'm gone I can leave it open as a memorial museum. In a few hundred years all of these things will have fallen out of use anyway and need to be put in a museum, but I'd rather the house stay as China left it."

Greece looked out the window to hide his smile, Japan was being nostalgic. "And monument that you put out in the middle of the garden is beautiful," he commented.

"It was nice of you to make it. It'll be my own piece of Greece in China."

Greece looked over at him and noticed that Japan wasn't really paying attention to him. Japan was staring at an empty spot on the shelf he had just finished filling.

"Hey, Japan, what's up?" Greece asked stepping toward him.

"Nothing, I just..." Japan was cut off by a knock on the door. "I'll get that, can you finish getting the swords from outside? Thanks for bringing them back." Japan ran for the front door.

"I thought I'd find you here," England said when Japan opened the door. "You've been spending a lot of time here. I'm glad China's home is finally getting the attention it deserves. It would've been disappointing for it to lay in disrepair."

"There's something, I wanted to ask you," Japan said, not quite listening to England. "Come on in."

They walked to the living room but found Greece asleep on the couch. "He falls asleep a little too easily," England observed.

Japan smiled softly, "Maybe it's better if we sit in the kitchen."

"So what is it you wanted to know?" England asked when they sat down.

"What is it that let you know I was alive?" he asked, looking at his hands.

England chuckled, "It turns out that those tattoos are useful for more than we give them credit for."

Japan frowned. That was so cryptic. It's not like Greece's tattoo suddenly started blinking neon lights that said, "JAPAN IS ALIVE!" or Japan's tattoo sent out an SOS signal.

"Sorry to knock you out of your thoughts, Japan, but I am not here for a social visit," England told him. When he got Japan's attention he said, "It is time."

Japan lifted his eyebrows. "Time for what?" he asked.

"You need to be reintroduced to the rest of the nations," England explained. "Everyone thought you were dead. We need to find out if they will still accept you as a nation or if they will take back their blessings."

Japan's mouth fell open. "You mean I went through all of this fighting and I can still be rejected as a nation?"

England laughed loudly, "Of course not! But that doesn't mean you don't have to be reintroduced to the nations and presented as an adult in front of them. Usually after the presentation the newly adult nation goes on a world tour, but after talking to the Italies they tell me that you've already seen the world. You can meet the nations at the conference."

"When's this conference?" Japan asked, getting up to make a glass of tea.

"In an hour."

"What!" Japan whirled around with a shocked expression on his face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

England shrugged, "I figured you wouldn't be busy. As a nation you shouldn't refuse emergency world meetings, so it would be better if you didn't fall into that habit."

Japan slumped into his chair. "Alright," he mumbled. "Let's go."

"Excellent," England stood up and tugged at his jacket. "Let's be going then." England stepped through the living room and out of the front door, quickly walking down the drive.

Japan had stopped in the middle of the living and was staring at the spot on the bookshelf that had stayed empty. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ox he had gotten used to carrying everywhere. As he set it on the shelf, it began to glow and it slowly became the small statue of China. The statue smiled softly. "Remember," it said. From its pockets the statue pulled out a rat and a cat. "Always remember." Japan watched as the figuring turned back into an ox.

He stared at it for a few seconds before turning away.

"Get up, Greece," he called over his shoulder as he threw Greece's jacket at him. "Emergency World Meeting."

* * *

><p>Japan stood proudly in front of the group of nations as England announced him as the fully grown Nation of Japan and the Holder of China. The nations around him repeated their blessings to him and congratulated him for making it as far as he did.<p>

England invited Taiwan to the front of room to say a few words about her student. She looked a lot healthier, more like the self she had been before she was taken by Russia. After she said her piece about Japan from when he was young and then spoke about how she felt seeing him again, she told everyone that the Italy brothers were entitled to a speech also.

The Italy brothers ran in late to the conference and England welcomed them back and told them to give a speech about Japan. They took turns speaking. Veneziano was excited to get to be the one to speak about Japan. Romano asked if this meant they wouldn't have to be mentors.

As the meeting dispersed England stopped Japan and Greece and pulled them aside. "I know you guys are new to being nations, but after all the bravery and responsibility you two displayed over the past few months, I think you two are ready and I hope you accept this new responsibility with open arms.

"What are you talking about?" Greece yawned.

"The introduction ceremony will be next week. I hope you two will be prepared," England nodded as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Japan grabbed England's arm. "We're confused."

England looked back and forth between Japan and Greece. "Oh yes," he said, stepping around them. "I almost forgot. He pulled a blanket off of a basket in the corner of the room and lifted something into his arms. "Like I said," he nodded. "I'll see you next week."

He handed the bundle to Japan. Japan's eyes were wide as he looked up at Greece. Greece's hand was shaking as he opened the blanket and saw the small baby in Japan's arms.

"Meet your new student," England called as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**The story is finally complete and it only took one month. Starting tomorrow (Hopefully) I will be doing the sequel (A parody of The Lion King 2) The story will be called Raising _: Japan's Student. I'm keeping the character to myself and you guys can take a guess at who it is until the first chapter is uploaded. And tell me if you'd be willing to read it, also. **

**I'll also be starting a Macbeth parody sometime this week so look out for that. **

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please stay tuned for the sequel...the cast is a little...Crazy, but I promise that you will love it. **

**It's the last chapter so I hope you all review, it would really make my day. **

**Thanks once again for taking your time to read this story. **

**Thanks for the fun, have a good day, and DFTBA**

**Edit: **

**There are now two sequels to this sotry up! **

**The Growth of America: Japan's Student (The Lion King II)**

**The Growth of Japan: The Italy Brothers (The Lion King 1&1/2 (Or The Lion King III for non-US))**


End file.
